


Night after Night

by Yaxxm



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Neighbours AU, angst with a happy ending tho, but for now, but know knows, i might crush that, im sure angst is gonna come, these fuckers are happy, this is straight up fluff, update: i lied there is alot if angst :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5228852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaxxm/pseuds/Yaxxm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You locked yourself out didn’t you?”</p><p>“Yes… but I’ve got everything under control...  so you can go ahead and leave now.”</p><p>Kageyama locks himself out and becomes friends (boyfriends) with his very excitable, orange haired neighbor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me... Writing again? THIS IS CRAZY!!! ANYWAYS I'M SO FREAKING EXCITED TO BE WRITING THIS HNNG!!

Kageyama couldn’t believe this was happening. He couldn’t believe that he had locked himself out of his apartment. He banged on the door a few times, as if it would magically open the door, or some other being would be listening and answer it for him. But nothing came as he expected, so he let his head fall. Now leaning against the door with his forearm.

“You locked yourself out didn’t you?” 

Kageyama jumped a bit at the sudden comment, but turned to see a smaller man with vibrant orange hair snickering, clearly looking at the nameplate that was placed beside his door. He scowled at him, hoping he would carry on down the hallway but to his misfortune the man simply rocked back and forth on his heels as if he was waiting for a response.

“Yes… but I’ve got everything under control... so you can go ahead and leave now.” Kageyama turned away from the man and jiggled the door handle a bit, he expected that to be the end of it. But after a few moments of silence he was met with the annoying man’s voice once again.

“I’m sure” The man spoke sarcastically, irritating Kageyama to no end. “Anyways, you can sleep at my place if you really need to, my room is just right here.” The man beamed, as he pointed at a door a little bit down the hall, only to be met with another scowl. 

“Uh, I’ll pass, thanks.” Kageyama scoffed not wanting to spend the night with some stranger, He was certain that if he retraced his steps he would surely find his key. But after at least 30 minutes of searching he came back dry with nothing. He decided that his last chance was to call the owner of the complex and hope he was willing to help, but after the short call was over he was told the soonest he could get a new key was tomorrow morning. A groan escaped him and he wondered what he would do for the night. He suddenly remembered the smaller man he had run into earlier and felt his stomach drop. There was no way the man would let him in now, but it was worth a shot.

~~~~

Kageyama had spent at least five minutes standing outside of the man’s apartment. He didn’t know what to do, considering it was nearly midnight. Would he be asleep, or would he be mad to be bothered so late. Kageyama didn’t know, but in his time outside of the man’s apartment he had taken the time to read over the nameplate numerous times. 

Hinata Shouyou

Kageyama continued to look at the nameplate with a scowl, as if inspecting it. The nameplates were just a plain whiteboard surface, so Kageyama studied how the handwriting looked for a few minutes. He noticed how messy the writing was, but also how there was an air of cuteness to it. He started to realize how pathetic he was for biding his time like this. Part of him wanted to just retreat to a hotel for the night, but before he could step away from the door he was nudged by another person and roughly smacked into the door. He was about to yell at the man who had bumped into him, when he saw the door open from the corner of his eye. He felt his face heat up from embarrassment and turned to see Hinata looking up at him with a smug grin. He was waiting for the man to simply laugh, or tell him his previous offer was now off the table. But instead he opened the door wider and stepped aside a bit.

“Alright, just get in here, Idiot.” Hinata laughed, noticing the shock that had lined the taller man’s face. “Before I change my mind, c’mon.”

Kageyama felt another blush rise to his cheeks as he scurried into the man’s apartment. It wasn't the neatest, but it wasn’t a pig sty either. It was homey, and had numerous picture frames many of which showing Hinata posing with a smaller version of himself. A sister he assumed. 

“Uh, thanks.” Kageyama muttered, after taking off his shoes and bowing. “The complex owner told me the earliest I would get my key is tomorrow morning.”

“Oh okay, well make yourself at home I have a little bit of food in the fridge if you’re hungry.” Hinata beamed, walking over and bouncing onto his couch where the T.V was playing some nighttime drama. Kageyama felt a bit uncomfortable about being in the home of a stranger, but after a few minutes of looking around he wandered to the fridge, opening it to find it filled with mostly junk food, and a few cartons of milk and juice. His eyes lit up at the milk and he immediately reached for it, before remember how it would be rude not to as first. 

“Uh, Hinata.” Kageyama awkwardly spoke, earning a small hum in response. “You have milk, so could I..?” He knew how weird he sounded considering it was more of a statement rather than a question, but luckily for him Hinata seemed to understand, laughing and telling him to knock himself out. Kageyama quickly took a glass and walked over to the couch placing himself on the end opposite to Hinata. He felt weird, Hinata was so comfortable with everything, while he felt like he was committing some sort of crime.

Eventually the awkwardness between the two has died away with the drama they had been watching. Both becoming so engrossed in the show, they both forgot they were merely strangers.

“They have to end up together.” Hinata whined, feeling a small punch from Kageyama who was glaring daggers in his direction.

“What, no you dumbass! She has to get with the other guy!” Kageyama watched Hinata’s pout turn to a scowl as he got ready to fight back.

“What, Bakayama!” Hinata yelled, throwing a pillow at the boy. “I can’t even believe you. I let you into my home and this is how you treat me, unbelieveable!”

Kageyama caught the pillow watched as Hinata crossed his arms and looked away with the small hint of a smile on his face. Kageyama had to admit it was a funny sight and he too smiled, but it faded quickly when Hinata looked back and jumped away.

“What was that, you’re face got so scary!?” Hinata yelped, using the armrest of the couch to shield himself.

“Shut up, I was born with this face you idiot!” Kageyama scowled. “Besides, what’s scary here is your height, you’re like a gremlin.” Kageyama smirked when he saw Hinata’s face grow red, probably from anger.

“Shut up, I’m gonna grow a bit more!” Hinata yelled. Picking up another pillow and throwing it at the taller boy. 

Kageyama used the pillow he had caught earlier to shield himself and after at least a half an hour of bickering and throwing things the two had died down and Hinata was lying on the floor yawning. 

“It’s pretty late. huh?” Hinata asked, too lazy to pick up his phone and look at the time.

“Yeah.” Kageyama simply replied.

“My bed is big enough for two, so we should both fit.” Hinata finally sat up, looking at Kageyama not realizing the awkwardness of his statement.

Kageyama didn’t even have to say anything for Hinata to realize the awkwardness. His face said it all.

“Ah, on second thought I’ll take the couch!” Hinata smiled, finally standing up and picking up all the pillows that had fallen to the ground. “I don’t exactly have any clothes that would fit you, but I’m sure sleeping in your regular clothes isn’t a big deal.” 

Kageyama and nodded, before heading to the washroom. The past few hours had been surprisingly fun despite the constant bickering. He was almost upset that after tomorrow morning he would be back in his home, away from Hinata. That’s when he realized the weirdness of his thoughts and splashed his face with water. He didn’t even know Hinata, and Hinata didn’t know him. After a few minutes Kageyama finally emerged back into the living room only to see all the lights off. Hinata had gotten changed already and was lying on the couch, face smothered in pillows. His lips curved up at the sight of the small boy sleeping peacefully. He suspected it was the only peaceful thing he would ever see the smaller boy do.

Finally making his way to the bedroom he felt a little weird entering while Hinata was asleep. While he knew Hinata was alright with it, it still felt a little off for him to sleeping in someone else's bed. He looked around quickly and smiled at a few high school volleyball trophies he had on display next to some pictures of him posed with the same girl from his other photo’s. He wished his apartment gave off the feeling that Hinata’s did. It was warm and inviting just like he was. Weird just as he was. It was refreshing and he felt like he had only just barely scraped the surface. He finally found himself settled into bed and when he pulled the covers up to his face he wasn’t surprised when he had trouble sleeping. Even as a child he had a hard time sleeping in any place that wasn’t his own bed. He tossed and turned and tried to get comfortable, but soon enough he sat up with a small huff and got up to get a glass of milk.

Kageyama, as quietly as he could, opened the door to the living room and crept past Hinata who seemed to have been tossing and turning. He saw that the blanket he was once snuggled up to was now on the floor, and all the pillows were along with it. He was curled up in a ball on one side of the couch, and he looked so tiny compared to when he was awake. After a few moments Kageyama realized how odd he was being for staring at someone while they were sleeping and shook his head a tad before getting a glass of milk. 

Once he had taken a few sips he was starting to relax more, and in his relaxed state he walked over to the couch and got a closer look at Hinata. he seemed to be twitching a bit, and as he leaned in a bit closer he was startled to hear a small whimper come from the boy. It was barely noticeable, but once Kageyama had heard it every one that had come after that was like it was coming from right beside his ear. he figured it was just a nightmare. Nothing he could really do about it, but that didn’t mean he didn’t feel bad or even curious as to what the dream entailed.

Kageyama looked into the bedroom and saw that the time was nearly 2:30am. He sighed and sat himself down beside Hinata, his leg only a few centimeters from his head. He looked down at the blanket on the floor and picked it up, placing it back onto the nightmare stricken boy. The blanket made him look much smaller and Kageyama felt his face heat up. He wasn’t even going to lie to himself. Hinata, despite how annoying he was, was indeed a cute individual. His eyes had such a sparkle to them, and his smile was so bright that it could blind people. 

After a few minutes of silently sitting beside the boy, he was about to make his way back to bed. When he felt a weight on his leg. He froze and looked down to see Hinata resting his head and hand on his leg. He didn’t know what to do, but all of him was screaming ‘don’t move’. He was pretty sure that he would die a horrible death if Hinata were to find out he had basically been watching him sleep, despite the fact that he had no ill intent.

“Nooo.. Baka… Baka.. Yama.” Hinata mumbled, nuzzling further into Kageyama’s lap. “They… can’t end up… together.” 

Kageyama looked down to see Hinata no longer whimpering and whining, but mumbling about their petty argument from earlier. A smile reached his face, and he was sure that if Hinata were to see it he would probably scream yet again about how scary he is. But he probably wouldn’t mind.

After a while Kageyama finally gained the courage to move Hinata off his lap. When he finally got back into the bed, this time he couldn’t sleep due to the blush that was apparent on his face. Hinata was just too adorable, despite how annoying he was. After a few hours of on and off sleep, he was awoken by his phone ringing. It was the complex owner telling him he had his key. He quickly got up and walked out, seeing Hinata sleeping peacefully. He pulled the blanket onto the boy a little tighter and headed out, keeping his hand on the doorknob a little longer than needed. He felt weird, like this night had changed him in some way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy!! Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated!!
> 
> Tumblr: [tobi-yo](http://tobi-yo.tumblr.com)
> 
> Follow me if you'd like I'm very active and it's much easier to talk to me there <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this is so long!! but that's okay I was in hyperdrive today it seems!!

Over the course of the next few days Kageyama felt weird. He wanted to see the idiot again, but he wasn’t sure how to go about it. He assumed he could just knock on his door, or possibly think of an excuse for him to need to be there, but he was fresh out of ideas. He slumped a little, but soon perked up when he heard a knock on his door. He was surprised when he looked down and saw Hinata standing before him, holding what looked like a pamphlet.

“Bakayama! Okay, so guess what’s this weekend.” Hinata beamed as he pushed past Kageyama inviting himself into the apartment.

“How should I know, dumbass?” Kageyama asked, rolling his eyes at Hinata’s antics. 

“C’mon I understand that you live under a rock, but even you should know this stupid!” Hinata whined as he shoved the pamphlet into Kageyama’s face. “It’s a festival! I’m going with a few friends and you should tag along.” 

Kageyama looked at the title of the pamphlet and sighed.It was a festival of winter lights and he had to admit it looked interesting, but he also didn’t know Hinata’s friends. Which made him feel a bit uneasy.

“C’mon it’ll be fun! My friends are really nice they would like you.” Hinata practically yelled as he grabbed at Kageyama’s arm.

“Well..” Kageyama looked down and saw the smile on HInata’s face and sighed. He didn’t really know how he could say no when Hinata was basically radiating sunshine. So he stuck with the second best option. “I’ll think about it.”

“Really, so you’ll go?!” Hinata questioned, making Kageyama raise an eyebrow. Hinata seemed to be the person who only heard what he wanted to hear when it came to these things.

“No stupid, I said I would think about it!” Kageyama yelled a bit, reaching forward and tugging at his hair a bit. “Besides I don’t even know your friends I’ll feel like an outsider!”

“What, no I would be with you the whole time! Not to mention all of my friends are really easy going!” 

Kageyama sighed and looked away with a pout. He supposed that if Hinata was by his side he could get through it, but then a heavy question came across his mind.

“Why do you wanna bring me so bad anyways, you don't even know me.” 

“I know you well enough!” Hinata protested. “I know you like milk, and that you are really grumpy all the time, what else is there to know.” 

Kageyama grit his teeth and once again reached forward to tug at hinata’s hair, but this time he was too slow. Being met with Hinata blowing a raspberry at him. 

“Anyways, you better come, because I kinda already told my friends you would be there! I’m not good at lying either so you have to come!” Hinata whined, now bringing his hands together as if he was begging which caused Kageyama to snicker a little.

“Fine, fine I’ll go but there is one rule. I can leave whenever I want if I so choose, got it?” 

“Okay! I’ll make sure you have so much fun you will be begging me to take you other places, don’t worry.” 

Kageyama sighed and chuckled a bit. He had to admit Hinata’s was something special. He was beginning to look forward to the weekend, even though usually he didn’t bother to go out and attend social events. 

~~~~ 

The weekend had come quite quickly for both of them, and before Kageyama knew it he was standing in front of his bathroom mirror adjusting his outfit before heading out. It was nothing special, but since he was meeting new people he thought he should at least try to put effort into his appearance. After taking a glance at the clock on his phone and realizing he should have left at least 5 minutes ago he jumped a bit and quickly set off to leave his apartment. Opening the door only to find Hinata there, his hand up and fisted in the position to knock on the door. 

“I’m late, but it’s okay! I’m always a little late so my friends won’t care.” Hinata beamed as he grabbed Kageyama by the arm and pulled him out of his apartment. “Look at you, you like actually decided to look decent.” Hinata snickered.

“Shut up!” Kageyama blushed. “I’m trying to make a good impression!” He pulled away from the smaller boy and locked his door, twisting the knob to make sure it was locked fully before heading off. The streets were full of lights, and Kageyama enjoyed seeing the display as he trailed beside Hinata, hands in his sweater pockets to keep them warm. It hadn’t begun to feel like winter, but there was still a slight breeze that made him wish he had brought a coat. After a few minutes of walking and grunting a little when Hinata would blab about his friends he was brought out of his trance when he heard a loud yell.

“Shouyou!!!” Someone yelled from a distance, causing Kageyama to look around a bit, confused until he found the body the voice belonged to. He was shocked to see it was a man shorter than Hinata even. His hair was flat like his own, but in the middle of his bangs he had a streak of yellow.

“Nishinoya!!” Hinata laughed as the man practically tackled him in a hug. “Where are the others?” 

“Everyone is just around the corner! I told them I would see if you were coming.” Nishinoya grinned. “This must be Kageyama, he’s as scary as you said he would be.” Nishinoya laughed. 

“I uh…” Kageyama began, noticing how both the men were now staring at him. “I’m excited to meet you all.” He bowed a bit as he spoke and felt a blush light up his cheeks.

“Hey, no need to be so formal” Nishinoya yelled as he patted Kageyama on the back a little rougher than intended. “The rest aren’t as hyperactive as me, well except for Tanaka!” 

Kageyama soon felt his arm being pulled on and he watched as Hinata gushed to Nishinoya about fun the night would be. He felt a bit happy knowing he would see Hinata enjoying himself, he was sure that it would lead to his own enjoyment as well. He was beginning to feel like he had known Hinata for much longer than a few days, and it felt weird. Already feeling so intrigued with someone he barely knew.

“Hey guys, look who I found!!” Nishinoya yelled as he pointed to Hinata and Kageyama. “He actually did get the guy to come, and he’s even as scary looking as Shouyou had mentioned.” \

Kageyama blushed a bit when all eyes had landed on him, but as he saw the faces of all Hinata’s friends he felt a little more at ease. Realizing they all seemed generally normal.

“Nishinoya! C’mon don’t be so mean, he is just meeting us!” One of the men sighed, sending him an apologetic look.

“Suga, c’mon I’m just joking around.” Nishinoya whined, causing a giggle from Hinata.

“Okay well, I guess I should do some introductions!” Hinata beamed as he jumped a bit. “This is Kageyama, he is a grumpy dumbass.” Hinata snicked when he dodged Kageyama’s hand that had reached out to tug on his hair. “Anyways, this is Sugawara! He’s kinda like the group mom!”

“S-shut up!” The man got out, hiding his face in his hands. “You can call me Suga.”  
“This is Daichi, he is the group Dad, if you know what I mean.” Hinata snickered, sending a wink to Kageyama. 

Kageyama watched as Daichi simply blushed and turned away from Sugawara who had placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“Well moving on!” Hinata beamed, moving to stand beside a bulky man with his hair in a bun. “This is Asahi, he looks scary…” 

“But he’s actually just a huge baby!” Nishinoya laughed cutting Hinata off. “We were watching some romance movie and he cried, I mean I did too… but that’s besides the point!” 

“I’m Tanaka! I’ll make sure you don’t mess with any of us!” The man jumped in, pushing Hinata aside to get in Kageyama’s face. Kageyama didn’t move when he was confronted though, he just widened his eyes a bit. Tanaka and Nishinoya were clearly the troublemakers of the group. 

“Yeah sure Tanaka.” Daichi laughed as he grabbed the boy by the collar. “Stop being so loud, you are gonna draw attention to us!” 

As Hinata went through introductions he had gained a few valuable points. The oldest of the group were the most likable, and levelheaded. Tanaka and Nishinoya were both a little odd, Tsukishima was a dick, and Yamaguchi was alright. And lastly Yachi was really shy. 

“When is Kenma gonna get here?” Hinata whined. “I wanna go do stuff!”

“He’s probably waiting for Kuroo, he was gonna see if Bokuto and Akaashi could make it!” Sugawara sighed as he eyed his phone. “I’ll tell them to meet up with us later, I don’t really wanna stand around either.” 

“Okay, so Kageyama what do you wanna do!” Hinata beamed as he looked up at the taller boy. “We could go eat, or we could walk around! You are gonna have a good time if you like it or not!”

Kageyama snickered and looked around, noticing how Hinata was eyeing a certain stand. It displayed many different stuffed animals that had lights emitting from them. He sighed and began to walk towards it, noticing Hinata following behind shortly after. 

“Oh Kageyama, these are cute!” Hinata smiled as he took a closer look. “Look at this bird one it’s so cute.”

Kageyama picked up the crow plush and examined it, noticing Hinata still eyeing it intently. He still hadn’t payed Hinata back for letting him stay the night, so he assumed this would do. He told himself he was only doing this as payment, but he couldn’t deny the amusement he got when he saw Hinata’s eyes light up when he looked at the little stuffed bird. He got the tellers attention and reached into his pockets, he looked up and saw Hinata cooing over something else and smiled as he handed the woman the money. 

“I’m sure he’ll really like it.” The woman winked as she gave him the change, causing his face to ignite to many different shades of red. He hid the stuffed crow behind his back and made his way back to Hinata, coughing a little to get the boys attention.

“I didn’t really pay you back for letting me stay with you, so uh… here.” Kageyama held out the stuffed crow, and when he saw the smile oh Hinata’s face his chest felt heavy, like he couldn’t breath.

“Kageyama!!” Hinata yelled out, snatching the crown from his hands and squeezing it. “Thank you!” He squeezed the bird, and after a few seconds a blue glow began to emit from it. Hinata pulled it away from him and looked at the crow with wide eyes then back to Kageyama. “It reminds me of you, thank you Kageyama!” 

“I’m glad you like it, now let’s keep moving it’s starting to get a bit crowded.” Kageyama grinned a bit and shrugged noticing Hinata still gleaming and hugging the plush.

After a few minutes of walking they were able to meet up with the group again, and this time there were new faces. 

“Kenma!” Hinata shouted as he ran over and showed him the plush he had gotten. “Look at this, Kageyama got it for me!!” 

“Who?” Kenma asked, only glancing up a little from his phone to see the plush. 

“Oh, he’s my neighbour! The one I helped out a few days ago.” 

“Oh, the scary one?” Kenma grinned as he put his phone back in his pocket. “Kuroo thought he was maybe a serial killer when I told him you let a stranger into your apartment.”

“I didn’t say that, I just said it was a bit sketchy! Don’t put words into my mouth!” Kuroo whined, running a hand through his disheveled hair. “I’m Kuroo, and this is Kenma… Please ignore him he can be a bit blunt sometimes.” 

“Kageyama is the same, he called me a gremlin! I let him into my apartment, and he had to guts to insult me! I was shocked.” Hinata spoke dramatically, looking back to see a blushing Kageyama. 

“Dumbass… you.. you started it!” He got out, trying to ignore all the eyes on him. “You insulted my smile first!” 

“Because it’s scary!!” Hinata slumped, whining a bit. 

Kageyama sighed and looked to the rest of the group who all giggled and felt the situation die down a bit. He was beginning to feel more comfortable, but as he saw Hinata gushing with Kenma over everything he felt a little left behind. As soon as Kenma had arrived Hinata was only focused on him. It was a bit selfish of him to think this way, but a part of him was looking forward to spending time with Hinata and now he was trailing behind the group. 

“Don’t worry about Hinata with Kenma.” Sugawara whispered as he slowed down to walk beside Kageyama. “Hinata just doesn’t get to see him often, so when he does get to see him he has a lot to talk about.” 

“I… I wasn’t worrying!” Kageyama sputtered, looking at the silver haired man. He easily did fit the role of mother of the group.

“I’m very observant. I could see your eyes wandering towards the two, I don’t blame you though Hinata is the only one you know out of all of us I can see why you would want to stay by his side.” 

Kageyama blushed and looked away, before feeling a hand on his arm. He looked and saw Hinata trying to get his attention. He jumped a bit and Sugawara just laughed, making Kageyama blush harder. He finally composed himself, and asked Hinata what he wanted.

“We passed a washroom earlier, and I really gotta go!” Hinata whined gripping the plushy in his free hand a little tighter. Kageyama raised an eyebrow and looked to see Sugawara was gone, along with the rest of the group. He assumed they had all went up ahead in the dense crowd. “Why can’t you go yourself?” 

“The crowd is really big, your scary face will clear me a path!” Hinata beamed clenching his fist a bit as if his idea was foolproof. 

Kageyama groaned and grabbed Hinata’s arm. After a few steps he let go of the boy’s arm and made his way through the crowd. After a few minutes he felt something grab onto his sweater. He looked back and saw Hinata holding onto his sweater, he felt his face heat up and turned back. He was relieved when he could see the washrooms when he looked back ahead of him.

Kageyama leaned against the wall and waited for Hinata to return, it didn’t take long before they began to head back. Halfway Hinata jumped and looked around in a bit of a panic. Kageyama watched in confusion, before seeing Hinata jog off without any explanation. He called out to the boy, but when there was no response he decided to follow. He made it back to the bathrooms and looked around, a little worried now until Hinata emerged from the washroom with the plush in hand. Kageyama couldn't believe he went all the way back just to get the stuffed animal.

“Next time you run off give a little warning will ya?” Kageyama sighed. “Why did you even come back for that, I could have bought you another?” Kageyama questioned.

“What no!” Hinata hugged the plush tighter. “I don’t want another one, you got this for me and I wanna keep it!”

Kageyama felt his face heat up, and soon after he noticed Hinata’s cheeks darkening as well. He sighed and turned around. Looking to see if he could see any sign of the group. 

“I’ll text Kenma and ask where they are, until then let’s walk around!” Hinata beamed, grabbing Kageyama’s arm and dragging him. Kageyama simply followed along and watched as Hinata was amazed at all the lights and things to see. He reminded Kageyama of a carefree child and he once again felt his chest grow heavy. He was starting to think that what he saw in Hinata wasn’t just friendship but maybe more, despite the shortness of their… Whatever they had. Kageyama still wasn’t sure.

“It’s starting to get cold, why didn’t I bring a coat!” Hinata whined, hugging the plush as if it would warm him up. Kageyama looked down and remembered that Hinata was only in a thin long sleeve shirt. He smirked a bit, it was Hinata’s own fault that he didn’t bring a sweater. That’s when he heard a sneeze come from beside him. He looked at the boy and sighed, he was a real idiot.

“Did Kenma text you back yet, maybe someone has a jacket you could borrow.” 

Kageyama watched as Hinata checked his phone and tapped away at the screen. After a few moments a sign of relief washed over him. Kageyama cocked his head a bit, not really knowing what was going on.

“Nishinoya brought an extra sweater.” Hinata sighed, shivering a bit. “Let’s head back!” 

Kageyama nodded and began to follow Hinata, the rest of the group wasn’t that far, but due to the crowds it felt like getting there was taking forever. After a while he could feel himself getting separated from Hinata in an extra dense area. He placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder, and gave a sigh of relief when they both tripped out from the group of people. Luckily for them, they were met with the rest of the group immediately. Kageyama still had his hand on Hinata’s shoulder, and when he saw the wink from Sugawara he quickly removed it and cleared his throat.

The night went by rather quickly. It was filled with all of them taking in the atmosphere of the festival. Kageyama had to stop Hinata from tripping over his own feet numerous times before the end of the trip, and often had to pull him aside so he wouldn’t hit people while he was in his own world talking. He didn’t mind so much though, he enjoyed the company of Hinata. Eventually the group parted way and Kageyama and Hinata decided to head back to their apartment complex. Hinata had given back Nishinoya’s sweater and gone back to shivering, it was so bad he was beginning to stutter his words. Kageyama could feel his head pounding, and took off his sweater, pushing it towards Hinata who looked up at him with a blush as he took it.

“Your shivering is annoying me, wear that.” Kageyama mumbled, trying to hide his blush. 

“Woah! So warm, thank’s Kageyama!” Hinata squealed, nuzzling himself into the sweater. “What about you though?” 

“I don’t get cold easily.” Kageyama shrugged. “Besides the building isn’t that far, you seem to need it more.” 

The walk continued in a peaceful silence, until Kageyama felt a small hand touch his arm. It was freezing and he flinched away before looking down and seeing Hinata, with a smile on his face. 

“You really don’t get cold easily!” Hinata laughed, Kageyama’s mind had practically gone blank, his mind was telling him to hold his hand, but on the other hand that would be weird so he decided against it. They eventually made it back to the apartment complex. Kageyama walked Hinata to his apartment and when he shut the door behind him Kageyama let a smile reach his face, one that felt natural. He sighed and made his way back home, wondering when he would see Hinata again, not knowing it would be much sooner than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please enjoy <3 kudos and comments are very much appreciated thank you!!
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr:[ tobi-yo ](http://www.tobi-yo.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Follow if you'd like <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah a storm is coming ;3 anyways, i do have work for the next 3 days including today so of course that means less time to write, but i hope to get as much done as possible!

It was 1:55AM when Kageyama was awoken by small knocks on his door. He groaned a bit as he looked at the time, and a part of him wanted to ignore it and go back to sleep due to the busy night he had at the festival. After a few more seconds he finally got up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, yawning as he walked to the front door. As he inched the door open he was met with a bright light, and the sight of Hinata standing at his door. 

“What are you doing here?” Kageyama asked, still not able to think straight. He was really curious as to why the boy was knocking on his door this late, but after a few moments he heard a sniffle and finally gained some consciousness. Enough to see that Hinata was crying, holding on tightly to the plush he had bought him earlier.

“Can I come in?” Hinata spoke, his voice small and shaky. “I just… I really don’t want to be alone in my apartment right now.” 

Kageyama quickly moved out of the way and let the boy in, placing a protective hand on his back as he closed the door. He watched as Hinata walked over to the couch and felt his chest tighten. He had never been put in this situation before so he wasn’t sure what to do, he just hoped he wouldn’t say the wrong thing.

“I’m gonna make some tea, uh you can turn on the T.V if you want.” Kageyama told him, trying to test the waters. “I bet that drama we watched the other night is on.” 

At that Kageyama could hear a small chuckle and he started to ease up. He placed a kettle on the stove and walked back over to where Hinata was sitting, making sure to give the boy his space. He wanted to ask desperately why he had shown up so early, but the last thing he wanted was for Hinata to start crying again, or worse have the boy get mad at him for being too invasive.

“You’re really nice… for letting me come in this early.” Hinata spoke, his words barely audible. “I probably woke you up didn’t I.” 

“I did the same to you.” Kageyama shrugged getting up as he heard the kettle quietly squeal. “Besides, it’s better to be with others when you're scared or sad.” 

“It took me a while to actually knock on the door, I thought you would get mad or something.” Hinata admitted, squeezing the plush a little tighter. 

“Dumbass.” Kageyama spoke softly, no venom in his tone as he began to prepare the tea. “Don’t hesitate next time, I’m okay with being up if you need me.”

“It’s not even like it was a big deal, I just… I had a nightmare.” 

Kageyama had his suspicions due to the happenings when he had stayed over at Hinata’s apartment, but now he was proven right. He sighed and walked over with two mugs, handing one to Hinata and placing his own on the small table in front of them. 

“Big deal or not, you don’t need to worry about me being mad.” Kageyama admitted. “With me around I’ll make you invincible.” He joked.

“Invincible, huh?” Hinata laughed a little, taking a sip from the tea and placing it down. “I feel like I’m pretty far gone to ever be considered invincible at this point.”

Kageyama looked over and watched as Hinata played with the stuffed animal in his hands. He looked so small and vulnerable, very much different from how he usually looked. Kageyama slid over a bit and placed a hand on Hinata’s shoulder once again, but this time he earned a small flinch in response. He used a lighter touch and gently squeezed the boy’s shoulder. He hoped that it would come across as reassuring, but since he had never been put under this kind of pressure he wasn’t sure if any of this was truly helping at all. That was until he saw the grin that swept across the boys face. The grin that wiped away all the doubt from his features. The grin that kept on as he leaned into Kageyama, nearly causing his heart to stop. 

“You’re really great y’know, Kageyama.” Hinata chuckled. “Just being around you can help me.” 

Kageyama grinned and after a few moments he let the hand that was on Hinata’s shoulder snake around to pull him closer. Both were a little tense at first, but eventually the atmosphere relaxed and the two boys somewhere along the line had fallen asleep.

~~~~

That morning Kageyama was awoken by his alarm clock in his bedroom going off. He lazily opened one eye and was met with a vibrant orange that quickly lifted him from his sleepy haze. He looked down to see Hinata positioned peacefully on his chest snoring a little. His eyes widened as he thought about the events that had transpired in the early morning hours and sighed a bit, placing a hand onto the sleeping boys back. Rubbing a small circle before shaking the boy awake. 

“C’mon, five more minutes.” Hinata mumbled as he swatted kageyama’s arm away lazily. 

“Hinata, I can’t get up if you are on me.” Kageyama finally spoke, shaking the boy a little harder this time. Finally getting him to realize the position he was in. 

Kageyama watched as the boy tumbled off of him and let out a laugh before standing up. His hair was a mess and he lying face first on the floor. After a few seconds Kageyama could see Hinata flipping over and lightly kicked his side. Snickering more when the boy grabbed his ankle, causing him to fall back onto the couch.

“Don’t laugh, seeing your face that close was scary.” Hinata yelled, still holding onto the taller boy’s ankle. 

“Shut up!” Kageyama yelled, pulling his foot away. “You’re heavy by the way! How is that even possible with your height?”

“I’m all muscle, stupid Bakayama!” Hinata smirked, letting go of the boy’s ankle and flexing a bit. Only to be cut off by Kageyama’s foot in his side. 

“Lemme get a microscope.” Kageyama joked, squinting his eyes, only to feel Hinata’s hand around his ankle, this time pulling him off the couch.

“Oh, shut up!” Hinata laughed.

Eventually a silence grew. It was a peaceful silence as Kageyama sat beside Hinata who was lying on his back.

“I’m sorry for bothering you so late last night, I’m really thankful you let me in.” Hinata blushed. 

“It’s nothing, that’s what friends are for, right?” Kageyama shrugged, feeling his face heat up as he looked over to see Hinata staring at him intently, almost as if he was shocked. He gulped at the stare he was receiving , but it soon turned to a smile and he mentally sighed with relief. 

“Yeah, friends!” Hinata giggled, finally sitting up and looking around the apartment. “It’s so bland in here Bakayama!” Hinata whined, looking around as if he was searching for something.

“Well, I’m sorry my apartment doesn’t meet your standards.” Kageyama huffed. “At least it’s clean, unlike someone’s.”

“Shut up mine at least looks lived in!” Hinata yelled. “Where are your family photos or thing you want to show off, this place looks like it isn't even lived in.”

“I don’t see a need to put up family photos.” Kageyama shrugged. “They don’t really give me happy memories, besides I wasn’t a very photogenic child.” 

“Tell me about it.” Hinata shivered, bring a hand up to the back of his neck. “Either way, what about school photos I’m sure you have those right?”

Kageyama laughed a bit, remembering his friendless childhood. 

“I didn’t have many friends, I kinda did my own thing.” Kageyama admitted. “Clubs weren't really my thing either, in elementary school I had a reputation… and it ended up carry onto high school.”

“It was because of your scary face wasn’t it?” Hinata asked, nudging his shoulder a bit.

“That and my poor attitude.” Kageyama admitted, suddenly glaring at his feet as if there was something interesting on them. “I made a random kid cry once.”

“Sounds about right.” Hinata shrugged, soon snickering when Kageyama moved his glare from his feet to Hinata.

“Shut up!” Kageyama growled, clenching his fists a bit. “I try hard to not look scary, but it really never works out in my favour. I even scared you.” Kageyama sighed, feeling tired from opening up this much to one person. 

“You’re a good person, one day I can tell someone is gonna really love that scary face of yours even if it takes them a little while to realize it at first.” 

“I don’t mind being alone, it just get’s lonely.” Kageyama shrugged, looking over to steal a glance at Hinata who was staring at him intently. 

“Well, I’m here now!” Hinata blurted out, making Kageyama jump a bit. “I’m here, and I’ll help you make friends, just like I did yesterday!” Hinata beamed. “With me here you’ll be invincible.” 

At the last line Kageyama became a blushing mess as he thought of how he had said the same thing earlier before they had fallen asleep. He quickly pushed Hinata away muttering a quick ‘shut up, dumbass’ before smiling. When he finally looked back at Hinata he noticed the boy staring at him, with a red tinge to his cheeks, and a different kind of intense feeling in his stare. Kageyama tilted his head and waved a hand in front of Hinata, causing the boy to snap from his trance. 

“What was that about, Idiot?” Kageyama asked.

“Nothing, I was just thinking about how scary you were just now.” 

“Dumbass Hinata!” Kageyama growled. “I hate you.”

“Yeah okay, you love me don’t be such a liar Kageyama.” Hinata laughed, dodging the boys attacks. 

Hinata was right. Kageyama was probably a liar, because the way his heart was beating in his chest whenever Hinata was around, made him very aware of what was happening. He wasn’t sure if he was ready for the pain it would cause though. 

~~~~

“Kageyama, what do you mean you have to go to work?” Hinata whined, knowing full well it was the start of the week. “It’s like 3pm, who goes to work at this hour?”

“I do, now stop I’m gonna be late!” Kageyama groaned as he locked his door.

“When will you get back?” Hinata asked, trailing behind Kageyama as he made his way towards the elevator. 

“10:30.” Kageyama sighed, getting into the elevator, only to see Hinata follow him inside.

“You’re schedule is weird.” Hinata sighed. “How am I supposed to see you if I work during the day and you work at night?” 

“I’m helping out a co-worker since he has been gone for the last week, so this is isn’t a permanent thing.” Kageyama shrugged. “After this week I’ll be back to working during the day,”

“Where do you even work, what if I wanna visit?” Hinata whined. “I’ll get bored!” 

“We were together all day yesterday, was that not enough?” Kageyama asked, cocking his head a bit.

“Hmp, I guess so.” Hinata sighed. “But I still wanna know where you work!” 

“It’s just a convenience store.” Kageyama shrugged finally walking out of the elevator. “Why are you so nosy today, dumbass?” 

“I feel like I don’t know much about you.” Hinata sighed. “How can I feel like your friend if I don’t even know that much about you.” 

“Like you said, I like milk and I’m grumpy all the time.” Kageyama chuckled, “That’s all you need to know.”

“Seriously, I wanna know more about you!” Hinata sighed, beginning to flail his arms. “You’re so mysterious all the time, and when my friends ask me about you I never know what to say!” 

Kageyama looked over to the small boy and sighed when he saw the visible frustration. He wanted to tell Hinata things about himself, but he wasn’t the best at these whole friendship things. He wanted to open up, but he didn’t know how to. He wasn’t an interesting person like Hinata seemed to think, he was ordinary, more ordinary than he would like to admit. 

“There really isn’t much to say.” Kageyama admitted. “Anyways, I don’t wanna be more late than I already am, stop stressing so much you idiot.” With that he quickly set off, beginning to jog as he left the complex. He assumed that work would be normal just like every other night had been, but what he didn’t know was that he would soon be faced with a storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy!! Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated!!
> 
> Tumblr: [tobi-yo](http://tobi-yo.tumblr.com)
> 
> Follow me if you wish :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm n o t sorry

Kageyama’s shift had been going normally. it wasn't busy, which meant it was a little boring. But overall he prefered it this way. He saw the occasional regular that came into the store, and that was about it. It stayed like this for most of his shift, up until he saw a familiar face walk in. Bearing a smile that was blinding. 

“Ha, I got it right!” Hinata laughed, jumping a little as he walked to the counter. “I got really bored, and since I was also hungry I decided, hey why not go for a little walk!” Hinata laughed, turning to walk down the aisle, picking up two meat buns. 

“How did you even guess which one I worked at?” Kageyama grinned as he rung in the two meat buns and took the boys money. “There are like five that are in the area.”

“I went to all five.” Hinata shrugged. “Anyways, isn’t this boring is it always this dead?”

“No, well yes.” Kageyama admitted. “I don’t mind this though, as you know, I’m not very charming so having few people come in is good for me. Besides I get paid.”

“Good point.” Hinata mumbled as he chewed on one of his two meat buns. “My workplace is always so busy, I can barely keep up.”

“Yeah, well you are just too slow.” Kageyama teased. For a few moments there was a silence between them, but it was soon cut off when a masked man had run in and began to yell. 

“You, get down!” The man yelled, running over to Hinata and pushing him to the ground before pulling out a gun and aiming it at the boy. Kageyama felt dread wash over him as he watched the man aim the gun at Hinata. The minute he saw the gun his face had gone pale, and he curled in on himself covering his ears and clamping his eyes shut. Kageyama waited for the man to address him, already thinking of ways to handle the situation despite the fear he was going though.

“You, bag all the money now.” Kageyama flinched as he moved the gun away from Hinata and towards himself, but he knew he had to stay collected so he simply gave a shaky nod. He looked back over to see Hinata still in the same position as before, but this time tears were very clearly running down his face. Kageyama was more than certain that Hinata was having some sort of panic attack, but he couldn’t blame him. 

“Hurry up!” The man urged as he inched the gun closer and closer to Kageyama, causing him to shake more. “Stop fucking around, I’ll shoot.” Kageyama simply nodded, and continued to bag the money, trying his hardest not to drop any of it. After it was all bagged he held it out and stepped away from the cash register throwing his hands up in the air. The last thing he wanted was for this   
man to think he was up to anything. 

“Good, now stay there I’m gonna take a bit more. If you move I’ll be sure to take out the wuss first.” The gunman laughed as he pushed the gun against Hinata’s head, earning him a whimper in response. Kageyama simple gritted his teeth and hoped the man would be done. He had begun to see Hinata taking sharp intakes of breath, and he worried the boy would pass out or worse the gunman would grow aggressive at the noise.

After a few minutes of rummaging through the store, Kageyama had thought he was done, but he was soon proven wrong when he walked over and grabbed Hinata by the collar. Hinata still had his eyes clamped shut, but when he felt the gun to his head once again he opened them and looked around desperately. Meeting Kageyama’s glance. 

“Look, you have what you want can’t you just leave him alone?” Kageyama growled, moving a bit towards the gunman only to stop when the gun was once again aimed at him.

“I’ll do as I please, considering I still have the weapon here.” The man laughed, still holding onto Hinata’s collar, soon throwing him to the ground to pursue Kageyama. Kageyama stayed in place as the man stormed over to him, holding the gun to his neck when he got closer. Kageyama gulped and looked over to see Hinata in a state of shock, his eyes wide. Kageyama didn’t know what to do so he simply stayed put, cringing when the gunman pressed the gun harder on his neck. The attack had only been going for a few minutes, but it felt like a lifetime.

“So, you gonna shut up now?” The gunman asked, whipping around when he heard the door ring. Kageyama watched as the girl went pale seeing the scene before her. Kageyama remembered her from the festival. She had short blonde hair, and was very shy. He hated to see her caught up in all of this. He remembered her name was Yachi.

“You, go sit there now!” The gunman yelled, pointing the gun at her and motioning it over to Hinata. Kageyama watched as She nodded before quickly scooting over to Hinata. Kageyama could see Hinata reaching for Yachi, and as soon as she made it over to him he grabbed her hand like it was the only thing that would keep him alive. Kageyama needed to think of a way to get them all out of here. 

“Why are you doing this?” Kageyama asked, feeling the gun pressing harder against his neck. “You already took all the money, what’s the point in keeping us here.”

“Shut up.” The man yelled, taking the gun and firing it right next to Kageyama’s head, leaving his ears ringing due to the loud sound. “All of you shut up, I will kill you all if anyone says anything else.” Kageyama gulped and looked over to see Yachi desperately trying to comfort Hinata. He was crouched and hugging his head while Yachi rubbed circles in his back. He hoped this would end soon. “Make him shut up.” The gunman hissed, looking at Yachi. 

“Hinata please.” Yachi whispered. “Shouyou, it’s okay just please be quiet.” Kageyama felt an unease in his stomach, hoping that Hinata could pull himself together. After a few moments he watched as Hinata looked up with bloodshot eyes, nodding a bit before trying to slow his breathing. Yachi gave him a small smile and it seemed to reassure him, so Kageyama would need to remember to thank Yachi later. That’s when they all heard sirens, sending the gunman into a frenzy.

“Who the fuck called the cops?!” The man yelled, looking back to Hinata and Yachi who both looked scared. “Who?!” The man screamed, running over and aiming the gun at Yachi, who flinched before backing away on the ground. Hinata was shocked in fear and Kageyama desperately looked around for anything to hit the man with, but before he could even begin to move the man ran back over to him and grabbed his collar, pushing him against the wall. He stood a few feet away and aimed the gun, looking back to the other two. Kageyama was certain this would be his final moment, but as the man was about to pull the trigger he saw Hinata run up from behind and grab the man’s arm, biting at it. In an instant the gun sounded and all Kageyama could feel was a sharp pain his shoulder, before falling back sliding down against the wall.

In his dazed state did he could hear multiple things. Crying, yelling and various sirens that were now much closer. He could feel himself being lifted up and placed on what he could only assume was a gurney. As he looked around he could see Yachi desperately hugging a girl with long dark hair. He was happy that she had gotten out safely, but when he turned his head around he could see Hinata sitting against a wall. He was hiding his face, probably still messed up from shock, beside him was a small pile of puke and Kageyama wanted nothing more than to be by his side, but with that thought he could feel himself slipping from consciousness as he entered the ambulance.

~~~~

The hospital was a dark place. Hinata kept his face buried as he sat waiting for any news, He had luckily gotten a ride from Yachi and Kiyoko. They both sat beside him, Yachi rubbing circles into his back while Kiyoko simple sat beside him with a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He had found out that Kiyoko was the one that had called the cops, because when Yachi hadn't come home she came out looking for her. Hinata was grateful for her, grateful for everything they were doing for him right now. After at least an hour of waiting Hinata had told the two girls they could leave and he would be fine, but they both insisted to stay not wanting him to go through any of this alone. 

“How are you holding up?” Yachi asked. “This must be hard for you.” Yachi sighed, trying to help the boy, who was clearly still shaken up. 

“I just hope he’s okay.” Hinata spoke softly, a sob creeping into his voice. “If I hadn’t bit his arm, Kageyama wouldn’t be in there.” Hinata sobbed, using the palm of his hands to wipe away some of the tears. 

“Hey, you can’t blame yourself for this.” Yachi shushed him, playing with his hair now. “Kageyama wouldn’t blame you for something like this, so you shouldn’t either!” 

“I just… Kageyama has to be okay, I can’t lose anyone else.” Hinata got out now sobbing harder. “Not like this.” 

Yachi’s eyes widened and she quickly pulled Hinata into a hug, knowing what he meant by his words. It really troubled her to see him like this, so trying not to cry was proving to be difficult. She clamped her eyes shut, trying to stop any tears that threatened to flow. She wanted to stay strong for him. After a few moments she felt a soothing hand on her shoulder and looked up to Kiyoko who was standing beside her and giving her a small smile. Yachi felt her chest warm up and moved one of her hands up to rest on Kiyoko’s. That’s when a doctor walked out, holding up a clipboard and flipping through it. 

“Visitors of Kageyama Tobio.” Hinata shot up his head, quickly wiping away tears as he stood up and quickly walked over. He hoped that Kageyama was alright, he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if the boy had been seriously injured or worse… dead.

“Yes, how… how is he?” Hinata asked, hoping for the best. 

“He is in stable condition right now, but he isn’t fully responsive yet due to the strong medicine we had to give him he’ll be asleep for awhile.” The doctor explained, making Hinata sigh in relief. “You can go see him now if you’d like, he will be here for a few days.” 

“Thank you so much.” Hinata beamed, tears of happiness now streaming down his face as he quickly too the doctor's hand and shook it. He lead the way to the room, and before Hinata stepped in he took a deep breath, hoping he would be prepared for what he would see. But nothing could prepare him for it.

Kageyama looked to weak, lying in the hospital bed with tubes all around him, a few different ones sticking from his arm while one was inserted into his nose. The darkness of the room created an eerie feeling and he didn’t want to go any closer, but soon he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see Yachi smiling behind him. It helped, but he still couldn’t help but feel like this was all his doing. he sighed and walked over to stand beside the boy, slowly rubbing a thumb over the boy’s hand. He felt so sick seeing Kageyama like this, so quiet. The boy was loud, and grumpy. This wasn’t right.

After a few seconds Hinata felt Kageyama’s hand move and quickly gripped it in his own. He waited for the boy to say something, or do something but all that emitted from his was a quiet low groan. Hinata sighed and crouched down placing his chin on the bed, even if it was small it was something to show that he was going to be okay, and that’s all he needed. For the rest of the night Hinata silently stayed by Kageyama’s side. 

Yachi and Kiyoko had offered him a ride home, but he declined, wanting to stay until visiting hours were over. He still heavily blamed himself, and when the two girls had finally left he looked at Kageyama lying there with watery eyes. He knew he was the reason for this, and a part of him didn’t want to face Kageyama with that knowledge. He wondered if Kageyama would stop talking to him, and a certain fear washed over him.

“What if Kageyama hates me, I almost got him killed.” Hinata mumbled taking a hand and running it through his hair. He looked over at Kageyama who was still sleeping peacefully. He would be okay if Kageyama hated him, all he wanted was for the boy to be okay. Kageyama was one of his closest friends, and he was fairly certain his feelings were evolving by the day. He wanted to be there for him, but he was scared to face him, scared as to how Kageyama would treat him. He knew he would need to lay low for a while, besides the last thing Kageyama would want is to see Hinata while he was recovering, right? 

“The visiting hours are over now.” A nurse announced, making Hinata jump a bit. “Please see yourself out as soon as possible.”

Hinata nodded, before quickly squeezing Kageyama’s hand. He needed sleep, but he knew it would be hard to come by. He suspected his nightmares would only grow worse, but this time he wouldn’t have the comfort of Kageyama, and he wasn’t sure if he would ever get it again.

“You better get well soon, dumbass.” Hinata whispered as he finally left the room, preparing himself for a rough night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING THROUGH THIS TRAGIC CHAPTER!!!! :) kudos and comments are really appreciated! thank you!
> 
> PLS COMMENT I REALLY WANNA KNOW THE PAIN YOU ARE GOING THROUGH FROM THIS CHAPTER :) 
> 
> follow me on tumblrrr  
> [ tobi-yo ](http://www.tobi-yo.tumblr.com/)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow sorry this took so long!! please bare with me i dont plan on abandoning this i've just been so busy ahh!! but either way enjoy pleaaasseee!!!!

When Kageyama had woken up the first thing he felt was a slight pain in his shoulder. He looked around saw a typical hospital room, along with a few bouquets of flowers placed around the room with small notes on them. He had remembered the shooting clear as day, when he looked at the clock next to him he could see that it was 8AM. He wondered how long he had been asleep, and he also wondered how Hinata was doing. 

“Goodmorning, nice to see you’re finally awake.” The nurse smiled as he helped him sit up on the bed. “The accident was last night, so we will be keeping you here today to do some tests, but if all things check out you could possibly be out of here by tonight considering you aren’t having any problems thus far.”

Kageyama nodded and after a few minutes he followed the woman to do some testing. It was pretty straightforward and nearly painless, but when she needed to clean the wound Kageyama cringed and dug his nails into the hospital bed, mumbling a few choice cuss words as if it would help the pain. After many hours the tests were complete and the nurse began to re-bandage the wound for the last time. 

“Well, you seem to be doing fine and since the shot wasn’t to a critical spot and the doctors were successful at removing all of the bullet fragments when you were brought in you are all clear to go after this.” Kageyama thanked the nurse and as she finished up he bowed before heading towards the main desk. 

“You’re free to go, you can use the hospital phone to make a call if you’d like.” The receptionist offered, only to be shut down by a quick shake of the head as he took his bagged clothes, heading to the washroom to change. All he wanted was to be in his own bed at home, and possible see how Hinata was. He was growing tired of the dark feeling hospital. After a few minutes of changing Kageyama cringed at the hole in his shirt. There was slight blood stain, but he couldn’t complain considering the clothes were much more comfortable than the ones they had him in. As he packed up and left he walked out, bumping into a small figure. He began to apologize when he heard a happy screech.

“Kageyama!” Yachi yelled, gently grabbing his arm. “It’s good to see you awake, how are you feeling?” 

“Tired, and ready to go home.” Kageyama admitted, yawning a bit. “What are you doing here?” 

“Well, I needed to talk to you.” Yachi admitted. beginning to walk towards the hospital exit. “It’s about Hinata, he’s not answering his phone.” 

“When’s the last time you saw him?” Kageyama asked, feeling his tiredness fade away into worry.

“Last night he stayed here until visiting hours were over, I texted him and asked if he got home safely, but I got nothing.” Yachi sighed, holding up her phone. “Then when I asked if he was alright this morning I still got nothing, I’m worried that he’s locking himself away.”

“What does that mean.” Kageyama asked, now walking slower trying to wrap his head around the situation. 

“Hinata has had some traumatic experiences in his life.” Yachi admitted. “He… he will tell you when he’s ready, because it’s not my place. But it really messed him up, he can’t sleep without nightmares most times and this experience most likely only made it worse.” Yachi sighed. “He has tried to get help, but most times they tell him he’s too far gone, so he doesn’t bother to try anymore.” 

“I’ll see what I can do.” Kageyama sighed. “I’m not very good at these types of things but the last time Hinata had a bad nightmare he came to me, and that seemed to help.” He didn’t want to waste anymore time so he walked a little faster. He hoped Hinata hadn’t done anything drastic.

“You are so good for him.” Yachi smiled, causing Kageyama to look at her with a blush. “I can tell you both care about each other so much, and Hinata needs that.” Yachi explained.

“I.. I just, we are really good friends.” Kageyama stuttered, looking away this time to conceal his red face. “He’s the first best friend I’ve had.” Kageyama looked over and saw Yachi bearing a goofy smile. He knew that Yachi had already caught onto his feelings for Hinata but he refused to say anything, he didn’t want to ruin his relationship with Hinata. 

Eventually they made it to the complex and Yachi waved goodbye to Kageyama, wishing him luck with Hinata. He quickly asked if she would be okay getting home and when she gave him a thumbs up he made his way to his apartment. The second he stepped inside he instantly felt much more comfortable. He changed and pulled on some sweatpants along with a large pullover sweater, already feeling as if he hadn’t been shot the night prior. He was ready to face Hinata, starting to grow anxious as he made his way down the hall.

As he stopped in front he gave the door three good knocks and waited patiently, looking at the wall as if it was interesting. After a few minutes he knocked again, and this time he heard rummaging behind the door before it finally opened revealing a very messy looking Hinata. He jst stared, taking in the extra messy hair, the bags that were present under his eyes and the lack of light that was in his eyes. 

“Kage… yama?” Hinata mumbled, rubbing at his eyes. “What are you doing here?” 

“I was released from the hospital and Yachi showed up as I was leaving telling me you hadn't answered any of her texts.” 

“Oh, my phone’s been dead.” Hinata mumbled, slouching as he let Kageyama into his apartment. “How is your shoulder?” He finally asked, looking up at Kageyama with a certain pain in his eyes, one that Kageyama couldn’t describe.

“It hurts, but they did a bunch of tests and I was all good so they sent me home, advising me that I take some strong painkillers.” Kageyama finally gained a chance to look around and things seemed normal, but when he caught a small glimpse of Hinata’s bedroom he could see the bed was unmade and all the bedding was thrown around the room. “How are you holding up?” Kageyama asked, finally taking a seat on the couch. “You seemed really shaken up, I wouldn't expect you to be fine after something like that, you can talk to me.”

“Me?” Hinata asked sitting down beside kageyama leaning back against the couch. “I’m okay, I mean you were the one that got shot.” Hinata shrugged, as if he was avoiding the topic. 

“I got shot, sure.” Kageyama spoke out. “But, you… look at you… have you even eaten anything? Or slept for that matter?”

“I’ve eaten little things but as for sleep....” Hinata sighed, leaning forward once again to resting his face in his palms for a moment. Kageyama watched and his heart felt like it would shatter from seeing Hinata act so broken. He seemed so fragile in this moment, and it didn’t suit him at all. Kageyama wanted to know how he could help Hinata, but this was going nowhere.

“Nightmares?” Kageyama asked, placing a hand on the other boys back, beginning to rub small circles. 

“Yeah, they won’t stop.” Hinata got out, his voice shaky as if he was going to cry. “I don’t want this anymore, I can’t handle them every night, it’s going to kill me.” Kageyama wrapped an arm around the boy and pulled him closer, letting his head tilt to rest on Hinata’s. He noted how soft Hinata’s hair was against his cheek. 

“We’ll get through this.” Kageyama mumbled. “You have me now, and I’ll be here for you, I won’t abandon you.” As the words left his mouth he began to feel Hinata shake, and as he did he snaked his other arm around to hug the small boy that was now buried into his chest, heavily sobbing. After what felt like forever Kageyama finally began to feel Hinata calm down. He slowly pulled away and looked down to see the boy sleeping. Kageyama smiled when he saw the sight and continued to hold the boy moving him onto his lap, whispering reassuring things while he continued to rub circles into his back. When he finally fell asleep it was with Hinata nuzzled into his chest.

~~~~

“Kageyama?”

“Kageyama, wake up.” Hinata whined, shaking him a bit.

“I got shot..” Kageyama mumbled, stirring a bit before opening his eyes to see Kageyama leaning forward in front of him. “I think I’m entitled to some sleep, besides my shoulder really hurts.”

“Okay, fine if you wanna sleep though go into my room.” Hinata spoke, pointing to his room. “I cleaned it up.”

Kageyama looked over and lazily lifted himself from the couch, he noticed that Hinata looked much better today and he felt a smile creeping up on him. When he finally sat down on Hinata’s bed, he saw Hinata walk in and basically dive into the bed. 

“Calm down, dumbass.” Kageyama snickered, grabbing his hair only to pull back cringing when his shoulder began to hurt. He really needed to remember he was injured. When he looked back to Hinata he saw he was looking away as if he was feeling guilty for something. He wasn’t.. blaming himself was he?

“I swear if you blame yourself for this I will actually murder you, dumbass.” Kageyama sighed, watching how Hinata flinched at his words. “You do don’t you.”

“Well…” Hinata squirmed, looking away. “I was the one…”

“Nope. you are stopping right there.” Kageyama interrupted flatly. “I don’t blame you, and you shouldn’t blame yourself either!” 

“I… okay, alright.” Hinata sighed, looking over and smiling to Kageyama. “Do you need anything?”

“Wha?” Kageyama questioned, tilting his head a bit. 

“It’s not a trick question, Idiot!” Hinata squawked, jumped from the bed and stomping over to the door. “Do you need anything, painkillers? Food, I don’t know… a drink or something?”

“I need you to stop yelling Idiot, Hinata.” Kageyama sighed with a smile. “Just come back here, besides I feel like I should be the one taking care of you today.” Kageyama shrugged looking back and noticing Hinata’s eyes had gotten wide and his face was nearly a tomato. Kageyama smirked and threw a pillow at the boy breaking him from his trance.

“Fine, Bakayama.” Hinata finally spoke, jumped back onto the bed. “Can I see the bandage I bet it looks cool!”

“Wha?” Kageyama blushed, whipping his head around to look at the boy. 

“Just take off your shirt, it’s not hard.” Hinata laughed, reaching over and starting to pull at the shirt before Kageyama pushed him away slightly, making him realize how weird his actions just were.

“I can do it myself, idiot.” Kageyama finally blushed, finishing the process and balling up his shirt in his lap. He felt kinda exposed when Hinata looked at him. He look surprised, like he had never seen a shirtless guy before, it was kind of irritating. “Why are you staring?” Kageyama blushed, increasing his grip on his shirt.

“Ah, I wasn’t Bakayama!” Hinata yelled as he jolted from his trance like state. “Just put your shirt back on, you’ll catch a cold or something!”

“You were the one who asked in the first place!” Kageyama snapped, throwing yet another pillow at the boy, earning him a loud giggle.

“Stop Bakayama, you’re injured so I can’t even fight back.” Hinata whined, trying to use another pillow to shield himself.

“That’s part of my plan.” Kageyama grinned earning a yelp from Hinata, causing Kageyama to stop and tilt his head in confusion. Had he been too rough? 

“You used you’re scary smile again!” Hinata whined, peaking out from the pillow he was using as a shield.

“Shut up!” Kageyama growled, stealing the pillow from him and hitting him with it. “Not all of us can be blessed with an amazing smile like yours!”

In an instant all the giggling and shrieks had stopped. Because Kageyama was finally coming to terms with what he had said. Honestly, it wasn’t really awkward is was just unexpected for both parties, especially Hinata due to the shocked expression that was stuck on his face. 

“You think my smile is amazing?” Hinata asked, almost like it was the first time he had ever heard the words being spoken to him. 

“Is that a shocker to you?” Kageyama blushed. “You are an embodiment of sunshine, has no one ever told you that before?” 

“No, well maybe?” Hinata shrugged. “I think it just means more coming from you…”

“Wha -.”

“Because you are always so grumpy, and you seem to hate everything!!” Hinata blurted out, his face red from embarrassment probably. Kageyama sighed with a small smile and shook his head, Hinata was ridiculous, but that was one of the things he adored about the boy. He wished to see their friendship grow, and all of him hoped it would surpass friendship. But he wouldn’t push his luck. He was fine with how they were.

Fine with falling asleep together on Hinata’s couch as friends.

Talking together, and laughing together. As Friends. 

Doing everything together. 

As Friends. 

He was okay with that, right? 

Just friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy!! Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated!!
> 
> Tumblr: [tobi-yo](http://tobi-yo.tumblr.com)
> 
> Follow me if you'd like I'm very active and it's much easier to talk to me there <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY THIS TIME THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MOSTLY HAPPY I SWEAR
> 
> (hint the next chapter is gonna be a date of some sorTS SO I SWEAR I WILL DITCH THE ANGST EVENTUALLY)

Three weeks. 

Three weeks was all it took for Kageyama to break. Three weeks of growing closer to Hinata. Three weeks of going out with Hinata and his friends, and finding out that they were all very enjoyable people. Three weeks of awkward encounters. 

Three weeks, and here Kageyama was standing in front of Hinata’s door ready to confess. He was so sure he wanted this, so sure that if he got it all out that he would finally be able to let himself breathe. He didn’t expect Hinata to feel the same way, considering he really wasn’t even sure of the boys preference, or if he had any. But he was sure that this would help him, getting rejected by Hinata would help him move on, so he lifted his hand and knocked.

It had been a few days since the boys had seen each other, and Kageyama was expecting to see the door fling open with an over excited redhead ready to conquer the world. But instead he got a very ill looking Hinata, who looked drained. Kageyama could see how pail Hinata was and when the boy sniffled and wiped his nose with the sleeve of his shirt he cringed, knowing that the boy had caught some sort of bug. It didn’t surprise him though, because Hinata was very good at forgetting his jacket and when Kageyama wasn’t there to offer his own Hinata would be stuck in the cold for who knows how long in a thin sweater.

“Bakayama, what are you doing here?” Hinata asked, his voice nasally. 

“Well…” Kageyama was going to confess, but after he had seen Hinata the idea was scrapped so he needed to come up with an excuse quickly. “I was just going to see if you wanted to watch a movie, but now it seems like I have to make a run to the store and get you some medicine.” Kageyama watched Hinata go from pale to red in seconds and a grin reached his face. He knew how to pull every one of Hinata’s strings.

“Shut up, I can take care of myself.” Hinata pouted, before sneezing causing a line of snot to run from his nose. 

“Yeah, sure.” Kageyama rolled his eyes. “You might wanna get that before it gets on anything.”  
Kageyama watched as Hinata crossed his eyes a bit trying to see his nose and Kageyama felt his chest get tighter and he found it a little hard to breathe. Kageyama really needed to learn how to get his emotions in check. That or Hinata needed to stop being so cute all the time. After a few seconds Hinata used the sleeve of his shirt once again and wiped away the line of snot causing Kageyama to break from his trance and cringe.

“Dumbass, that’s gross use a napkin!” Kageyama yelled, bring a palm to his forehead as he stormed past Hinata. There really was no use, Kageyama was going to have to actually take care of Hinata. He guessed it was better than confessing though. He looked through the kitchen and noticed how little Hinata had for food and groaned, Hinata was an idiot, a full blown idiot. 

“I’m gonna go get you some food and medicine, go get into bed.” Kageyama sighed. “I’ll be back.” He could tell Hinata was about to retort, but after sending him a mean glare the boy shut his mouth and walked into his bedroom, plopping himself down onto the bed. Kageyama and grinned making his way to the store, in hopes of getting the boy some fever medicine and some decent food. He wasn’t able to confess, but that was okay. He took it as a sign to wait. 

~~~~

After a while Kageyama returned with medicine and ingredients for a soup that would really help Hinata. He wasn’t the best cook, but sometimes when he was in high school he would watch his mom cook this soup, and eventually he memorized how to make it. He set the bag down on the kitchen counter, fishing out the medicine he had bought. He walked into the room and saw Hinata very focused one a game. He hadn’t even noticed Kageyama come in, and Kageyama couldn’t help but smile when he saw Hinata focused so heavily, his tongue out and his eyes squinted a bit. After a few seconds of watching Hinata groaned and threw his head back. 

“Why is this so hard?? That’s it, I’m calling Kenma!” Hinata grumbled, reaching over to his phone beside him before jumping a bit finally noticing Kageyama in the room. “Bakayama!” Hinata whined, clutching his chest. “Don’t scare me like that.”

“Pay attention then, Idiot!” Kageyama blushed, walking over and tossing the pill bottle at him. “Take one of those, I’m gonna make you something to eat.” 

“Wait, make me something?” Hinata asked, perking up a bit. “I didn’t know you could cook.”

“Well, it’s not like I’m a master chef, I just know a few things.” Kageyama spoke before turning out of the room. Soon hearing scurrying footsteps behind him. “Why do you sound so surprised anyways?”

“You just don’t strike me as someone who can cook, you don’t have much patience.” Hinata laughed, seating himself down at the small table that was beside the kitchen. 

“I have enough patience to deal with you.” Kageyama growled before taking out all of the ingredients and starting. It didn’t take long for him to have everything ready and by that time Hinata was intently watching and Kageyama had begun to explain the process. Even letting Hinata help in places. It was fun, aside from the fact that Hinata couldn’t cook to save his life. 

“Now we just let it sit for a while, if you eat it now it won’t taste as good.” Kageyama sighed wiping his hands off on a towel as he looked at the covered pot on the stove. 

“That was it?” Hinata asked, jumping to sit on the kitchen counter. “We should cook more, it’s fun! Except for when you yell at me.” Hinata pouted.

“It’s not my fault you don’t know how to hold a knife safely.” Kageyama scoffed, walking over and leaning on the counter beside Hinata. 

“I was doing fine, Bakayama!” Hinata pouted. “If you wouldn’t have stepped in I wouldn’t have gotten this!” Hinata whined as he stuck his wrapped up finger in Kageyama’s face. Kageyama sighed and pushed the boy’s hand away. He blushed when he recalled having to bandage the boys finger, both of them red as a tomato. He knew that when he insisted he do it to make sure it was done correctly, that Hinata could have done it himself. But Kageyama wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity to hold Hinata’s hand even if it was just to put a band aid on the boy. He felt rather selfish. 

“You’re right. It would have been worse.” Kageyama stated matter of factly, closing his eyes and tilting his head up before hearing a small huff of annoyance. He opened one of his eyes and saw Hinata with his arms crossed. Hinata really needed to stop being so cute.

After eating Hinata had dragged himself back to the bedroom, practically yelling about how good the food was. Kageyama felt his cheeks heating up, he had to admit he was enjoying the praise.

“I’m feeling so much better! That was so good!” Hinata yelped as he jumped onto his bed. “How did you learn to make that?”

“My mom, she would make it when I lived at home.” Kageyama told him, watching his face fall a bit. He had never heard about Hinata's family, and from the pictures he had seen all that he knew was that he had a sister. Kageyama decided to risk it and ask Hinata. It couldn’t hurt right? “Didn’t your mom ever teach you that stuff?” 

“Uh, well no…” Hinata explained. “She wasn’t around… I grew up with my grandma.” Kageyama could see the discomfort Hinata was feeling and sighed, feeling some sympathy for the boy. “Me and my sister went with my grandma when I was 10, my little sister was just a baby at the time.”

“What happened to them, your parents I mean.” Kageyama asked, unable to stop himself once he had started. He watched as Hinata looked away he was about to apologize and change the subject, but Hinata began to speak.

“I… My mother was killed.” Hinata sighed, biting his lip to compose himself. “He… My..” Hinata paused and Kageyama could see a few tears now. His chest compressed and he felt a pain, something that only came when he saw Hinata in distress. He stayed still and didn’t make any movements. He would give Hinata his space. 

“My dad… I don’t know what happened… but one day… he just lost it.” Kageyama watched as Hinata clenched his fists around the blankets underneath him. He had so many questions, but he wouldn’t dare interrupt Hinata. “I was in my room and I heard yelling, I was scared but I still investigated.” Kageyama felt his heart sink. He couldn’t believe Hinata had gone through something like that. The boy was stronger than he had thought. “When I got to their room he was… he was holding her and before I could do anything… he just…” Kageyama scooted closer to Hinata and placed an arm around the boy’s shoulder. He pulled him close and felt Hinata shivering. He wanted to see the boy happy, he didn’t deserve all the sadness that was sticking with him. Kageyama knew that if he could do anything to help Hinata he would, which is why he stayed silent. He knew words wouldn’t help right now.

“He shot her… I watched him shoot her, and then he shot himself.” Hinata was now crying but it wasn’t loud sobbing, it was quiet. It was soft and it broke Kageyama’s heart. He pulled the boy closer and stroked his hair. It was silent except for Hinata’s soft sobs and Kageyama hated it. 

After a while the sobs died down, causing Kageyama to pull back a bit. He looked down and saw Hinata still holding onto him tightly but the boy seemed to be asleep. He pulled Hinata closer and leaned himself against the headboard of Hinata’s bed still holding the boy. He wanted Hinata to be happy and safe, and he would do anything if he had to. A sigh escaped him and he felt Hinata move a little in his arms. He loosened his grip a bit and moved away some of Hinata’s hair from his face, noticing wetness that was still present on his face. He shifted a bit so he could get a better look while still keeping Hinata against him and brought a thumb to the boys face, wiping away some of the wetness. He was tired of seeing Hinata cry, he would do anything to prevent it. 

“You’re so strong.” Kageyama whispered into the small quiet room, knowing that Hinata was not able to hear it. “I’m so proud that you’ve made it this far, given everything you’ve been through. You’re mother would be proud.” Kageyama sighed as he spoke the last words and placed Hinata down, pulling a blanket over the boy. He looked to the door and considered leaving, but then he looked back to Hinata and slid himself under the covers, wrapping an arm around the boy. He figured just once wouldn’t hurt right? 

~~~~

When Kageyama woke up he was greeted with wide eyes, and a red face. It took him a moment to take in what he was seeing but after a few seconds it clicked in and he realized he was looking at a shocked Hinata. Still in his arms. Kageyama quickly pushed away and his face began to glow from embarrassment. He couldn’t read Hinata’s expression and the last thing he wanted was for this to ruin what they had so he came up with an excuse. One that would satisfy Hinata.

“Sorry, I kinda fell asleep last night.” Kageyama blushed. “I wanted to make sure you weren’t going to have any nightmares so I stayed. I’m sorry if that’s weird.”

“Oh..” Hinata blinked. “That’s fine.” Hinata smiled, before sitting up on the bed. “You are really nice for helping me when I get sad… you’re probably my best friend, I appreciate that.”

“Probably?” Kageyama asked, sitting up beside the boy feeling his face heat up. What did probably mean.

“I mean, it all depends… what am I to you?” Hinata asked looking at Kageyama intently. 

“I…”Kageyama nearly choked when he tried to speak. He wanted to tell Hinata that to him he was amazing, adorable loveable and so much more. But when he thought about saying those things it’s like his throat would close. “You’re my best friend too.” Kageyama admitted. “I think it should be obvious by now.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Hinata smiled. “You’re the best Kageyama.”

Kageyama saw the smile on HInata’s face and it was then that he knew just much he had fallen for the boy. The boy that had taken him in at random when he had locked himself out. 

Kageyama was definitely in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy!! Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated!!
> 
> Tumblr: [tobi-yo](http://tobi-yo.tumblr.com)
> 
> Follow me if you'd like I'm very active and it's much easier to talk to me there <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ha on my blog i said this chapter would come out on like sunday BUT HERE I AM :)
> 
> also give it up for oikawa we may never see him again in this but WHO KNOWS!! :)

Two days had passed, and Kageyama was going to ask Hinata out. He had been unable to confess to Hinata the last time they had been together so he decided to try a different approach. He walked over, and stood before the boys door. He felt nervous, as anyone would and knocked, jumping a bit when the door swung open. He was quickly pulled in by a smiling Hinata and the door closed behind him.

“Hey!” Hinata smiled, bouncing on his feet. “You always come over, it makes me feel a bit bad, I never visit your apartment.”

“It’s fine, your apartment is more comfortable anyways.” Kageyama shrugged. “Either way, I’m here to ask you something.” Kageyama gulped. He was gonna do this.

“Yeah?” 

“Do you wanna go out with me?” Kageyama asked, biting the side of his cheek as he waited for any response. 

“Yeah!” Hinata beamed. “We haven’t gone out in forever! We can invite the rest of the group too!” Hinata jumped a bit. “It will be fun.” 

Kageyama opened his mouth and was about to retort and correct Hinata on what he had meant, but the boys looked so happy so he just sighed and gave the boy a smile. Having the others there would be fun, and Kageyama couldn’t deny that. If he was lucky he would get a least a little bit of free time with Hinata.

“I’ll see how many can go tonight, this is exciting!” Hinata laughed, pulling out his phone and tapping rapidly. “I am gonna invite Kenma too!” 

“What should we all do then?” Kageyama asked, feeling a bit defeated. “I know this restaurant we could all go to or something.” 

“Oh that’s perfect!!” Hinata yelled. 

In the span of 30 minutes Hinata had called all of his friends and a majority of the group had agreed to go. While Kageyama was happy there was a part of him that wanted people to say no, just this once. He wanted to go out with Hinata just the two of them. He began to feel selfish.

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Hinata asked, grabbing Kageyama by the arm and tugging him out the door. “This will be fun, you always have the best ideas.”

As they walked down the streets a small lining of snow was on the ground, making it a bit slippery. Kageyama had warned Hinata many times to be careful, but eventually the boy stepped on a patch of ice and began to fall backwards. Kageyama quickly went into action and lunged himself forward to grab the boy that had begun to fall. He caught Hinata by the armpits and when he looked down he was nose to nose with a blushing Hinata. Merely seconds later Hinata was smiling once again and standing up on his own, leaving Kageyama a flustered mess. 

“This is the place.” Kageyama pointed as they neared a small tavern that was lit with various festive lights. “I wonder if the rest are already here.” 

“I’m sure if they are we aren’t too late.” Hinata smiled, grabbing Kageyama’s hand and pulling him towards the restaurant. Kageyama looked down at his hand that was intertwined with Hinata’s and his face grew red. He liked how warm it was and he felt like heat was radiating from Hinata. He was like a star, or the sun. 

“Ay! Shouyou is here!” Noya called out as he waved to Kageyama and Hinata. “And it seems he’s brought his little friend too.” Noya winked, gesturing to the boy’s hands that were still intertwined.

Kageyama looked down at his hand, and saw it still wrapped around Hinata’s. He had been so distracted he didn’t even notice it, and now that he had his face grew red and he quickly pulled away. Looking away, just as Hinata did. They both slowly walked into the room, and sat across from each other. He could still see the rest of the group giving them suggestive eyes, but he tried to ignore it. The only one having any shred of sympathy was Sugawara. 

After a few minutes of waiting the group ordered and waited for their food. Hinata was as talkative as ever with the rest of the group and he could still feel a bit of a lump in his throat. He wished he was here with Hinata alone, he wanted Hinata to be laughing and smiling to only him. 

Selfish. That’s the only word he could hear in his head. Hinata wasn’t his, he knew that. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t allowed to want alone time with the boy. Sure he got a lot of this when they were at home, but Kageyama craved more. He craved so much more. He mind was beginning to wander, but after a few seconds Hinata’s voice broke through his trance. 

“Kageyama was actually the one to suggest this whole trip.” Hinata beamed, making everyone’s eyes land on him. He grinned a bit and shrugged before picking up the drink menu and eyeing it intensely, hoping the rest would stop looking at him. “He seemed embarrassed about it too.” Hinata laughed, causing Kageyama to flinch a bit gripping the menu a little tighter. He hoped Hinata wouldn’t go further, because he knew the other’s weren’t as naive as he was. “He came over, and was all like ‘Hinata go out with me’.” Hinata laughed, trying to imitate Kageyama by pushing his hair down and speaking in a deeper voice. Kageyama felt like he was going to be sick, and when he looked up from the menu every single person was looking at him with wide eyes, with the exception of Hinata of course. He quickly stood up and made his way to the door, muttering something about the washroom. He needed to get away from the whole situation.

He stepped out and heard muttering in the room before heading towards the washroom. He was humiliated, and scared. He knew that someone would explain to Hinata and that terrified him. He wondered if Hinata would be upset, and with that his head began to throb. He wanted to go home, but he didn’t want to be rude. After all he was the one that had suggested they go out, even if Hinata had taken it the wrong way. He sighed and finally entered the bathroom, splashing water onto his face. He heard the door open behind him, and when he looked he was shocked. He half expected it to be someone from the group, but that was definitely not the case. 

“Tobio-chan!!” Oikawa yelled as he tightly hugged Kageyama, clearly trying to inflict some pain. “It’s been forever.” 

“Yeah, it has.” Kageyama gritted, trying to keep his cool. Oikawa had been an old middle school friend and Kageyama remembered adoring him, maybe even having a hint of a crush on the boy in his first year of middle school. But now, he couldn’t barely stand the guy. “What are you doing here?”

“I was out eating with Iwa-chan!” Oikawa laughed, patting Kageyama on the back a little harder than needed. “What about you, last time I checked you were a tyrant king with no friends.” Oikawa smirked, earning a glare from Kageyama.

“I’m here with a group of friends, actually.” Kageyama told the older boy. “I’ve given up my ‘king’ days.”

“If you say so Tobio.” Oikawa chimed, about to continue before he was cut off by a small figure entering the bathroom. That figure being Hinata. 

“Kageyama, why did you run off are you feeling okay?” Hinata asked, barely even noticing the existence of Oikawa. “The others told me I should go after you!” 

“Who is this?” Oikawa grinned, pointing at Hinata who finally acknowledged his existence. “This isn’t your boyfriend is it? Tobio-chan I can’t believe you would cheat on me like this!” Oikawa pouted, trying to make a scene. When Hinata had heard what Oikawa was saying he went red and shook his head.

“I.. I.” Hinata stammered, looking between Kageyama and Hinata. 

“He’s kidding, Idiot.” Kageyama growled as he grabbed Hinata and dragged him from the bathroom. “Let’s just go back to the room with the others, I bet the food’s already there.”

“So you aren’t dating that guy?” Hinata asked, seeming a little less loud than usual.

“Ew, him?” Kageyama exclaimed. “Yeah, never… besides, I already have my eyes on someone.” Kageyama finally admitted, referring to the boy he was pulling. 

“Oh…” Hinata said shyly, still letting himself be pulled. “Who?” 

“Ah, do we really need to do this now.” Kageyama sighed, as he neared the door. “It’s none of your business anyways.”

Kageyama stepped into the room before Hinata could say anything, and as they sat down the food was being brought in. Kageyama sighed and let go of Hinata before sitting down. Now that he was starting to calm down he felt a bit bad at snapping at Hinata. Sure, he was in a terrible mood but it’s not like Hinata deserved to take the hit for it. As they ate things got very quiet, because Hinata was much less talkative than usual. Sugawara had even asked him if everything was alright, but the boy only gave a clearly fake smile, telling him it was. Kageyama would need to apologize later, but for now all he wanted to do was get through this dinner. He couldn’t deny it was still enjoyable, but the underlying tension did make things a bit awkward for everyone. As the dinner drew to a close both Tanaka and Noya began to yell, earning them both a stern stare from Daichi.

“We should go walk around the city, you in Shouyou?!” They both asked, making Hinata look up from his plate with a sparkle in his eyes. Kageyama wanted to go home, but he knew full well that if Hinata had agreed to go he would go as well. Just because he liked to spend time with Hinata even if there was a bit of tension. 

“Ahem.” Sugawara interrupted.”I think we should all just head home, it’s a little breezy and besides… it’s getting late.” Kageyama could tell what Suga was doing and he wanted to hug the silver haired boy, he waited for either of them to protest but surprisingly they didn’t. Sugawara really was the ‘mom’. “I think we should all be going though, we’ve all spent enough time here.” Suga spoke as he stood up, the rest following him out to the pay area. 

As they all paid Hinata was the last to reach the lady sitting at the cash register and as she spoke the total Hinata reached into his pockets only to pull out dust. He gave an awkward smile and checked the rest of his pockets, but once again he was met with nothing. The group watched as Hinata began to panic, but after a few moments Kageyama shook his head and walked over to the lady handing her a bill and telling her she could keep the change. He could see Hinata staring at him, but before any words could be spoken he returned back to the group, letting Hinata quickly follow behind. 

Eventually the group finally dispersed and Hinata and Kageyama were left to walk back to their apartment building. The air was thick and Kageyama wanted to say anything, but he couldn’t. he didn’t know what to say so he decided silence would be best.

“Thank you.” Hinata mumbled. “I’ll pay you back I swear.” 

“No need.” Kageyama shrugged. 

“I will.” Hinata stopped, making Kageyama stop and turn to face the boy, who was eyeing him intensely. “You are always looking out for me, I’ve never done you any good but here you are still being nice and doing things for me… I want to be beneficial to you too…” Hinata spoke, looking away.

“You are though.” Kageyama spoke in total seriousness. “You are my friend, you are annoying, but you are still my friend. I don’t need you to do anything for me I just like having you around…”

“I know, but I just… I want to do things for you! I want to be able to help you, but all I do is give you a headache.” 

“I don’t mind.” Kageyama shrugged, giving a little smirk. “I’ve gotten used to it.” 

“I’m being serious!” Hinata yelled, pouting a bit as he crossed his arms.

“I am too, you don’t need to worry I’m not going anywhere if that’s what you were wondering, let’s just get home it’s cold.” 

“You don’t have work tomorrow right?” Hinata asked, perking up a bit. “I found this horror movie, and I really wanna watch it with you!”

“Sure, but if you pee yourself I am not… I repeat, I am not helping you clean it.”

“Oh shut up! You’re gonna be the one crying.” 

~~~~

Sure enough. Hinata had been right. 

Kageyama after 15 minutes was basically hiding behind Hinata. He knew he wasn’t good with anything horror related, but even he expected himself to not be this scared. He found himself clutching the back of Hinata’s shirt as he hid and after a while he had begun to simply hide his face in Hinata’s chest. Each time Hinata would laugh and Kageyama would punch him, muttering for him to shut up but eventually the talking stopped. Now Kageyama didn’t bother to bring his head back up, and instead he kept it buried into Hinata’s chest taking in the boy’s scent. He smelled like cologne and Kageyama could have stayed there forever, but eventually a hand rested on his head and he looked up to see a blushing Hinata. Everything in him told him to kiss Hinata, that it would be the perfect time, but he didn’t. He just admired how the boy looked, before being pulled from his trance like state by Hinata’s voice. 

“The movie is over, idiot.” Hinata spoke causing Kageyama to finally sit up. He kept looking at Hinata and he couldn’t help but feel an emptiness in his chest. He knew what he wanted, and he wanted Hinata. Before he could even think he leaned down and planted his lips on Hinata’s. It was slow, and soft but as he began to snake his arms around Hinata he was abruptly pushed away. He looked at Hinata who was in a state of confusion and his heart sunk. For the second time that night he felt like he was gonna get sick. He tried to speak but words wouldn’t come out so he just stared at Hinata with a little shocked until the boy spoke.

“I.. I don’t know what I’m doing, you should go.” 

“Hinata, I…” Kageyama had finally found his voice, but before he could even begin to continue Hinata had cut him off.

“Just go, don’t make me tell you again.” 

Kageyama felt his heart sink and stood up, he watched Hinata for a few seconds before leaving. He was shaking as he walked down the hall, and when he finally got to his door he could barely breath. He knew he had fucked up, and he wanted to know everything would be alright but he couldn’t tell and that terrified him. He felt tears prickling at the edge of his eye and sighed, thinking back to Oikawa’s words.

“You were just a tyrant king.” 

He was right. Kageyama was a tyrant king, he was selfish. When he finally made it to bed that night he sat at his phone for an hour typing out things to Hinata, apologizes. But every single time he would delete them and throw his phone across the bed. He didn’t know what to do, nor who to go to… 

He felt alone, just like he had been in middle school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please enjoy :) kudos and comments are very much appreciated thank you!!
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr:[ tobi-yo ](http://www.tobi-yo.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Follow if you'd like!! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohooooo hello again

A few days had passed and when Kageyama got up and took a look at his calendar he was greeted with what should have been a happy day. His birthday, but instead he just scoffed and threw on any clothes he could find before going to work. He hadn’t spoken to Hinata since the incident and he didn’t know how. He wanted to apologize, he wanted to beg for forgiveness.

At work he was angry, he was irritated that he had screwed things up. He thought about marching right over to Hinata’s apartment and apologizing, but every single time he got a knot in his stomach. He knew that he feared rejection. What would he do if Hinata simply, just, said no. Refused to forgive him. Kageyama wouldn’t blame Hinata of course, but he was scared. Hinata had seemed so serious and scared when Kageyama had kissed him. He just wanted to make this up to Hinata, but he was clueless. So he thought about who may be able to help him and one person stuck out the most. He decided that after his shift he would go and ask for help. 

“Is there a man by the name of Sugawara working here by any chance?” Kageyama asked as he looked around the small reception area. “I just wanted to have a word with him, if he’s not busy of course.” Kageyama had found out that Sugawara worked at this small office building during one of their outings and when he had found out the man was a human rights lawyer he wasn’t very surprised. Sugawara had a very helpful vibe that radiated off of him. 

“I will page him for you.” The woman smiled, pressing a button and speaking into the mic, calling the silver haired man down to the reception office. After a few moments Sugawara rounded a corner wearing a well fitted light pink dress-shirt and black dress-pants. Kageyama had to say it wasn’t a bad look on him, and he was even surprised as to how well the colour pink suited the man. 

“Kageyama?” Sugawara questioned as he slowed down his pace, stopping in front of Kageyama. “What are you doing here?” 

“I’m sorry to bother you at work!” Kageyama bowed, hoping he wasn’t interrupting anything. “I was hoping I could have a word with you… it’s about Hinata. I… I did something bad.” When Kageyama finally stood back up he saw a look of concern on Sugawara’s face. It was very clear that every single friend of Hinata’s cared about him deeply.

“Luckily for you I am actually free for the next hour, so we can talk in my office.” Sugawara finally smiled, beginning to lead the way bidding a farewell to the receptionist As they stepped into the elevator Sugawara sighed and look intensely at Kageyama, causing the hair on the back of his neck to go up. Sugawara was kindhearted, but when he thought his friends were in distress he could be scary. 

“So what happened with Hinata, you said you did something bad?” 

“I… Well, yeah.” Kageyama stuttered. “The other day I… I kissed him, without even thinking I just kinda acted and after a few seconds he pushed me away and told me to leave.” Kageyama sighed. “I screwed things up, and I want to make it up to him I just don’t know how… he probably hates me.” 

“I’ve seen the way he looks at you Kageyama.” Sugawara laughed. “Hate is not the word I would use to describe how Hinata feels about you, he was probably just scared. From what I know he’s never had a romantic relationship in his life. Let alone one with a boy he considers his best friend.” 

“I didn’t even know that…” Kageyama sighed. “That just shows how bad of a friend I am.” 

“Nah, I think you are exactly what Hinata needs.” Sugawara laughed. “I can see that you make him happy, he’s probably just confused. You should talk to him.” 

“What do I say though? I’ve never been good at these things… having friends.” Kageyama sighed. “What if I make it worse?” Finally the elevator door opened and they began to walk to Sugawara’s office. It was right across from the elevator so it was only a few moments of silence.

“Just tell him what feels right, let him know how you feel. Tell him it’s okay if he’s confused.” Sugawara smiled. “You respect him alot and I can see that, so you need to let him know that.”

“Wouldn’t it just be easier to say it was a mistake and that I wasn’t thinking.” Kageyama sighed, blushing a bit. “What if he doesn’t want to forgive me, what if he thinks I’m disgusting.” 

“I know Hinata better than that, he’s never been one to discriminate.” Sugawara finally sat down, motioning for Kageyama to do the same. “Besides, you want him to know how you feel don’t you? You never know he may reciprocate.”

“I hope so...”

“Then just do it.” Sugawara said a little bit louder this time as if to encourage him. “He might reject you he might not, but in the end you might as well just go for it.” 

“How do I find the right time?” Kageyama sighed. “I can’t just go to his door and say all these things, maybe I should just get through apologizing first I don’t think I have the courage yet for a full on confession.”

“That’s okay. You don’t need to rush it either.” Sugawara smiled. “When I first confessed to Daichi we were in first year of university, I didn’t think I had a chance, because he was my best friend but here we are…” Sugawara smiled.

“How did you and everyone become friends?” Kageyama asked, wanting to know how they had all come together. “We all went to highschool together, and after that we all ended up actually staying in touch.”

“I wish I had that, I was very… alone in high school…”

“You have us now!” Kageyama looked up with wide eyes to see Sugawara smiling his usual smile and a wave of happiness went through him. Sugawara was right, even if bad things happened he had people that cared. 

He wasn’t alone anymore. And when he left Sugawara wished him a happy birthday. How the man knew his birthday was beyond him, but he wasn’t upset. He was the exact opposite.

~~~~

As Kageyama walked home thought of many ways to apologize Hinata, he had to. He was sick of not spending time with the smaller, bundle of joy. When he got to his apartment he reached for his key and when it was nowhere to be found he groaned. This wasn’t happening again. He thought about the first time and a blush reached his cheeks. Hinata was so nice to him when he didn’t even know who Kageyama was. He turned away from the door and sat down, it was only 5pm so he didn’t know what he would do but for now he just wanted to sit. He sat for a while before hearing small footsteps.

“You locked yourself out didn’t you.” Hinata spoke softly, crouching in front of Kageyama. It was like deja vu.

“Yeah, of all days…” Kageyama sighed. “I’m finally 25 and I still can’t learn to keep my key in a safe place.”

“Wait… don’t tell me it’s your birthday?” Hinata spoke quickly nearly springing from his crouched position. “You didn’t tell me, I didn’t get you a gift I could have planned something!” Kageyama watched with wide eyes as Hinata stormed around the hall. A small sigh escaped him as he stood up, dusting himself off. He loved this small, idiot.

“Are you still mad at me for what I did.” Kageyama asked bluntly, looking away. “I’m sorry.” he watched and waited for a response. It didn’t seem like Hinata was still mad but he needed to be sure. 

“Oh that thing, nah I was just kinda shocked I guess, it’s not a big deal you are still my best friend!” Hinata got out almost sounding a little strangled, pulling Kageyama towards his apartment. “Accidents happen I’m sure you didn’t mean to do that, so I’m over it!” Kageyama felt his stomach flip. It wasn’t an accident. He wanted to kiss Hinata. He wanted Hinata to be his. He looked away from the the back of Hinata’s head and took a deep breath. He would just need to accept it, Hinata wasn’t into him, and may never be. 

“Yeah, it was an accident.” Kageyama mumbled, before being shoved into Hinata’s apartment. 

“I need to make up for the fact that I didn’t get you anything for your birthday so I’m gonna take you to this bar just down the road, it’ll be my treat!” Hinata smiled. 

“Are you sure about this, you seem like a lightweight?” Kageyama tilted his head a bit, being smacked my Hinata in the arm.

“Shut up, I will totally win in a drink off you’ll see!” 

After an hour and a half and 7 drinks later Kageyama was basically completely unfazed, while Hinata was a babbling idiot, louder than ever. After 9 drinks Kageyama was helping a very drunk Hinata down the street. He wasn’t a sloppy drunk or anything he was just much more annoying and hard to handle. Not to mention very touchy. He groaned as he guided Hinta by the shoulder, the next morning for him would be tough. Even if Kageyama did have the key to his place he wouldn’t dare leave Hinata alone like this. After a few minutes he felt a warm hand around his and looked down to see Hinata smiling at him. His cheeks were flushed and he gripped Kageyama’s hand tighter. 

Kageyama gulped a bit and looked away. He had to remember Hinata was drunk, the next morning he wouldn’t remember any of this and he clearly wasn’t in his right mind. When they got back to Hinata’s apartment Kageyama placed Hinata down on the couch and plopped down beside the boy. He was babbling about something when all of a sudden his hand was being grabbed again. 

“Soft hands.” Hinata laughed. “You have soft hands, like cat paws.” 

Kageyama laughed a bit and watched as Hinata scanned over his hands. He looked to curious and attractive. Kageyama felt his cheeks begin to heat up and looked away, before his face was being grabbed. Hinata now had both hands on Kageyama’s face rubbing his cheeks with his thumbs. His eyes were dark and Kageyama gulped. He had to remember Hinata was drunk. He stayed still and waited to see what Hinata would do. After a few seconds he felt the boys thumb graze his lips, and a small giggle escaped the boy as he moved to straddle Kageyama.

“You’re lips are so soft.” Hinata beamed, pressing their noses together. “You are so pretty.” 

Kageyama averted his eyes and placed a hand on Hinata’s forearm. As he began to pull Hinata’s hands away from his face he felt soft lips on his and his face grew hot. His eyes shot wide open and he gently pushed Hinata away holding the boys forearms still. Hinata looked confused, and Kageyama wanted to let him continue. Craved it, but he knew it was wrong. He knew that if Hinata was sober he would never do this, so he got Hinata off his lap and stood up. Picking the boy up bridal style, shocking him a bit, and bringing him to the bedroom. 

“That’s enough for tonight, idiot.” Kageyama whispered. “I don’t want you to do something you regret, even if I want to I love you too much.” Kageyama sighed, placing the boy down on the bed. Hinata looked up at Kageyama and poked his nose with his hand before letting the taller boy tuck him in. Kageyama grinned a bit and placed a hand on Hinata’s face before leaning down and kissing the boy’s forehead. Even if he couldn’t have Hinata the way he wanted he was okay with this for now. He got a bucket and a glass of water and placed it beside the bed before going to sit on the couch. He decided he would call about his key in the morning. 

For now he just wanted to sleep. He wondered if Hinata would remember anything the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy!! Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated!!
> 
> Tumblr: [tobi-yo](http://tobi-yo.tumblr.com)
> 
> Follow me if you'd like I'm very active and it's much easier to talk to me there :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes that's right there might only be 1 more chapter? i'm not sure honestly? i've been kinda stuck on this fanfic and while i love it i really want to start something new (A LONG ZOMBIE AU ONE THAT I HAVE SAID I WAS GONNA DO FOREVER) so look forward to that but either way im not even sure if this chapter is good bc it took me so long and i kinda rushed every time i worked on it but oh well :) ENJOY GUYS!!!!

When Hinata had woken up his head was hurting, he didn’t remember much from the night before but he felt weird. He tried to sit up but when he did his head just pounded harder. He was definitely hungover. He remembered going out with Kageyama for a few drinks, and when they had gotten home things… got weird. It was blurry but after a few seconds he remembered being on Kageyama’s lap, kissing him. His face grew red and he brought a hand to his mouth. This wasn’t happening, he couldn’t remember how Kageyama had reacted… What if Kageyama never spoke to him again. He looked around then down to himself and saw that he was still dressed from the night before. He slid from the clothes and slowly got up, looking for anything clean that was lying around. He wanted to go to Kageyama, who was probably at home right now. When he exited the room in shorts and a baggy t-shirt he looked around and heard the soft sound of the shower running. He sighed and smiled, he hoped Kageyama had either forget about the endeavor or he was simply okay with it. It wasn’t like it was the first time they had kissed. 

As he walked over to the couch he noticed a pile of clothes and looked to the washroom, he felt a rush of heat go to his face and quickly shook his head picking up the clothes and going to the door. He would just knock and open the door a bit to place them inside so that Kageyama would get dressed. That’s exactly what he would do. 

As he got closer to the door he lifted a hand to knock, but as he was about to the door opened and he was met with a very new sight to him. His eyes were wide as he was faced with a half naked Kageyama. He was shirtless with a black towel very lowly placed around his waist, and as Hinata scanned the boy his face got redder. He was stiff as he felt a sensation in his crotch. Not now, he didn’t need this now.

“Why are you staring?” Kageyama asked, snatching his clothes from Hinata. “Didn’t get enough from last night?” Kageyama smirked as he quickly closed the door, leaving Hinata there to gape at the door.

“Shut up Bakayama!” Hinata blushed. “I was drunk! I would never do that otherwise.” Hinata yelled, clearly lying a bit. “It wasn’t like that’s the first time we’ve kissed, in fact the last time it happened you did it!” 

“Yeah and that was… was an accident!” Kageyama yelled through the door. “Either way it wasn’t even really a kiss I put you to bed before you go farther than a peck.”

“Wait… you did.” Hinata whispered now, almost sounding a bit shocked. 

“Of course, you think I would take advantage of you or something?” Kageyama barked as he opened the door, now fully dressed. Hinata jumped back a bit and looked away, he never thought Kageyama would ever do something like take advantage of him, but he was still a bit shocked. Kageyama was much more kindhearted than he had thought

“Of course not, idiot!” Hinata yelped. “I just… thank you.” 

“I wouldn’t do something like that, believe it or not I actually do sorta care about you…” 

Hinata just stared at Kageyama. He had to wonder why Kageyama was so amazing. He didn’t deserve someone like this, he didn’t feel like he deserved to have someone so great in his life. He had almost killed Kageyama for crying out loud and Kageyama was still here. He was amazed. 

“Don’t say dumb things!” Hinata blushed, turning away from Kageyama walking into the kitchen area. “What are you gonna make me for breakfast?” 

“Ha?” Kageyama yelled. “Who said I’m gonna do that!”

“You don’t have your key yet, and it’s the weekend! Besides I did let you say here.” 

“Fine, but it won’t be anything spectacular.” Kageyama grumbled as he looked through the kitchen and pulled out some ingredients.

“Pancakes??!” Hinata beamed, running around the kitchen, jumping up a bit here and there before ending up on the kitchen counter, beside Kageyama as he worked. “You’re the best, have you heard anything about your key yet?”

“I haven’t even called yet, you are such a distraction!” Kageyama grumbled as he mixed up the ingredients.

“Bakayama!” Hinata sighed. “You like me as a distraction though!” Hinata laughed, watching as Kageyama worked. “Right?”

“A little.”

“So rude, you love it!” Hinata smiled. “If you didn’t you wouldn’t be here right now, making me pancakes.” 

“If you don’t shut up I’ll stop, idiot!” Kageyama shouted with a grin as he hit hinata in the head with the plastic spatula he had placed beside him. 

“So mean!” Hinata pouted as he held his head. He looked to the other side of him and smirked when he saw a hand towel. He snatched it up quickly and began to spin it before whipping it at Kageyama’s arm. “Take that!” Hinata laughed, sliding down the counter a bit. 

“You little!” Kageyama yelled as he picked up the spatula he had used earlier. He quickly ran over to Hinata and hit him with the spatula before being whipped with the towel once again he growled a bit and stepped between Hinata’s legs grabbing at his hair, his grip released a bit when he saw the laugh that erupted from Hinata. His smile was so bright and he felt his chest heat up. He wanted to be like this with Hinata everyday. In a domestic setting in like this. He could feel Hinata’s hands on his chest and his cheeks lit up. He was so in love. He quickly removed that thought though when he placed his hands on Hinata’s waist, lifting him up and over his shoulder. Hinata let out a yelp and and tried to squirm free saying how Kageyama’s hands on his waist tickled, but Kageyama just grinned and squeezed tighter. “I’m gonna throw you out the window.” 

“I’ll take you down with me.” Hinata laughed, feeling his stomach begin to hurt from all the laughing. He liked the warmth of Kageyama’s hands on his waist and he had to urge himself not to let his mind wander when he was in this kind of position. After a few minutes Kageyama threw Hinata down into the couch and as he did Hinata held onto his shirt and pulled him down. Hinata was still laughing and when he saw the red on Kageyama’s cheeks he stopped and looked at the boy who was inches away from his face. He wanted to lean up so badly, to connect them. He had started to even, but he was interrupted by his door opening. He did everything he could to get Kageyama off of him when he saw a very familiar face standing in his doorway.

“Natsu?” 

“Hi! Maybe I should have knocked.” Natsu laughed, walking in further with a small bag in her hand. “Or called first at least.” 

“Ah, that wasn’t.” Hinata blushed. He was happy this happened, he didn’t know what would have happened if they had actually kissed for a third time. he was always so confused when it came to their friendship. 

“It’s okay I won’t judge, I hope you have some room to spare though grandma wanted me to come spend a few days. If that’s alright.” 

“Yeah, of course.” Hinata beamed, walking over and hugging his sister tightly. “I should have had you over much sooner.”

“Yeah, I was getting so tired of waiting so I just came myself.” 

“I know.” Hinata sighed, looking away from his sister's gaze before changing the subject. “This is Kageyama, he’s my… uh.”

“Boyfriend?” Natsu laughed, interrupting her now very flustered brother.

“Wha!” Hinata yelped. “No! He’s just my neighbor. friend, person.” 

Hinata sighed and looked to Kageyama who had a very red face and brought a hand up to rub at his face. He felt his stomach twist and walked over to natsu, she looked much older and she he knew that she was starting her first year of highschool now. It had been so long since he had seen her and he felt bad. But he also didn’t want her to see the state he had been in before Kageyama had come around. 

“I know you like to embarrass me, but let’s stop that now you can go put your things in my room.” He spoke as he watched her skipped to his room, walking back to Kageyama was still frozen in place. 

“Sorry if I embarrassed you in front of your sister.” Kageyama spoke, looking away. 

“Psh, no she is the one embarrassing me.” Hinata sighed. “I’m glad she’s here though, it’s been years since I’ve seen her.” 

“Years?” Kageyama asked. “Why so long…?”

“I wasn’t in a very good place.” Hinata admitted, jumping back into his happy demeanor when Natsu walked from his room.

“I’m only going to be staying the weekend, so we should try to do some fun things! Kageyama could come too!” 

“Ah, I wouldn’t wanna intrude.” Kageyama stuttered as he brought his hands up. “You guys should be together!”

“It wouldn’t be intruding!” Both of them yelled, having stars in their eyes. Hinata looked over and could see that Natsu was already taking a liking to Kageyama. He wasn’t sure of that was a good or bad thing though. He wasn’t ready for the embarrassment that was to come, he could already tell his sister was going to come up with some scheme.

~~~~

Later that evening Kageyama had returned home, after finally getting his key and Hinata was left by himself with his sister. They were watching some TV and Hinata had proposed they get pizza so they were pulling on their coats and shoes. Hinata hadn’t heard Natsu say anything about Kageyama since he had left and he kinda hoped it would stay that way, but he just wasn’t very lucky.

“So Kageyama, huh?” Natsu winked at her brother as they walked down the snowy sidewalk. “He seems like a real keeper, how long have you two been together?” 

“We aren’t dating!” Hinata sighed, looked at the shock on his sister's face. 

“Wait, really?” Natsu deadpanned. “You guys seem together, do you like him?”

“I… well.” Hinata hesitated and before he could even continue his sister had thrown an arm over his shoulder and was laughing. 

“Ha! You have a crush on him!!” Natsu yelled. “You are so in love!! I can tell.”

“What, no!” Hinata yelped pushing her off of him. “I don’t know how I feel, quit putting words in my mouth. The situation is really confusing.”

“Why is it so confusing, I can tell he feels the same way. I saw the way he looked at you.” 

“What?” Hinata spoke, snapping his head to look at his sister that walked alongside him. “What do you mean?”

“He looked at you like you are his everything, don’t be so stupid!” Natsu laughed. “ How have you not noticed.”

“Shut up, you don’t know what your talking about.” Hinata sighed. “He sees me as a friend and nothing more, ever single time anything has happened it was always an accident.”

“Wait, what things happened?” Natsu asked, raising an eyebrow. “Did you guys....”

Hinata stopped her right there and felt his face heat up. He wouldn’t have this conversation with his sister. He explained to her how they had kissed a few times, but he didn’t go into much detail. Just telling her how each time it was a misunderstanding.

“A misunderstanding?” Natsu asked, raising her eyebrow. “You’ve gotta be kidding me right?” 

“What no! I wouldn’t.” Hinata yelled as they entered the pizza place. “Look Kageyama sees me as a friend, and he’s the best friend I’ve ever had I’m not about to risk that because I’m selfish.”

“Wanting to be with someone isn’t selfish?” Natsu tilted her head as her brother picked up the small box of pizza. 

“Look Natsu, I know what you are trying to do, and I appreciate it. Really.” Hinata sighed. “But please, I really don’t need more than what I have already with Kageyama to be happy. 

He told himself that and before now he would have believed it.

But as he thought about it, he became unsure. He thought of kissing Kageyama and his stomach did flips. If he said he didn’t want more he would be lying to himself. 

“Well I guess, but you shouldn’t deny yourself things… Tell him how you feel, maybe.” 

“Natsu…”

“I know you are only denying yourself because you feel like you don’t deserve it for some stupid reason!” Natsu yelled, making Hinata stop. “I can read you like an open book…”

Hinata sighed and smiled, bringing a hand up to ruffle her hair. He was surprised as to how well she knew him even though they hadn’t seen each other for so long.

“Listen, don’t worry I’ll figure it out.” Hinata got out, watching the frustration on his sister’s face fade. “You aren’t really wrong, but I don’t wanna jump into things I’m sure when the time is right things will fall into place.”

“Well fine.” She sighed, crossing her arms as they finally neared the apartment building. “I think he’s good for you.” 

“What’s that?” Hinata laughed, as they walked up the stairs.

“He makes you really happy, you don’t keep yourself hidden anymore and you just seem happier!” Natsu laughed. “I guess I should just be happy with that, even though you two are too dense to see how you guys feel for each other at least you make each other happy how you are right now.” 

“When did you get this insightful?” Hinata asked, looking back and lifting his eyebrow. “Last time I saw you you were still unsure of how to say some words.” 

“Oh shush!” Natsu laughed. “I’ve changed a lot since then. I joined the high school volleyball team!” 

“What school?” Hinata practically shouted as he stopped before his apartment door and turned around. 

“Aoba Josai.” She beamed, causing Hinata to sigh. It wasn’t his old school but he could live with it.

“How is the team?” Hinata asked. “Back when I played they were a powerhouse.” 

“Karasuno is a really big contender but Seijou is still strong.” Natsu beamed, taking off her shoes and heading to the couch. 

“Well as long as you are having fun, volleyball was amazing when I was in high school. I wasn’t a starting player because I didn’t have the height or the skills but it was still fun. The setter of the team was good but I feel like I could have been better if I had a different setter.”

As they sat down and ate Hinata thought back to how good his high school years were. He had fun with volleyball and he had supportive friends who helped him,. When he had moved out he had gotten a bit depressed and lonely so he hid himself away. He didn’t know much about Kageyama’s life. He knew he had a sad high school experience and he had to wonder if they had known each other back then would they be friends? He wondered if he could have helped Kageyama back then like he was now. 

It started to dawn on him how much he just cared about Kageyama. Maybe it was time to heed Natsu’s advice and do something about these feelings. He didn’t know where to start though. Kageyama had said he had his eyes on someone else. Hinata didn’t know if that person was him or not and that made him uneasy. 

He guessed there was only way to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [yaxxm](http://yaxxm.tumblr.com)


End file.
